


The Adventurer

by AbominationWizard



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Loki, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki is adorable, Multi, Odin likes reader, Possessive Loki, Protective Loki, Protective Thor, Reader is independent, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sneaky Frigga, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro, frigga lives!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbominationWizard/pseuds/AbominationWizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a thief on a journey to find her lost memories by searching (and stealing along the way) all the worlds and realms 'til she finds her answers. What happens when a certain God of mischief wishes to aid her on the adventure (and cause a little mischief along the way)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving my story a shot! Comments and suggestions are always helpful! Thank you so much! This is like you reading my 50 shades!

“STOP!” Genius. Im definitely gonna do what you just said if only you didn't have 20 cyborg alien soldiers chasing after me with shiny pointy things! “Somebody stop her!” just as I look behind me, one of the cyborgs threw their weapon spinning towards me “Woah!” I ducked “Are you insane!?” I shouted angrily. These people are insane! “Give it back, thief!” Oh right, I guess it’s my fault since I stole their planet’s crown jewel. A pendant with magic sealed inside. “You guys cant even do magic!” I shouted back while running faster towards my ship. It seems like a waste for magic to be locked up. Besides, they cant even perform magic so they didn’t really had a use for it in the first place.

I glance back at them “What the heck!” They’re now in this weird piggy back formation that for some odd reason makes them faster! God, that’s freaky. That will forever be in my nightmares. I doubled my speed and jumped on my ship. I turned on the engine and lifted from the ground in 5 seconds time. Perks of stealing a lot of stuff. As soon as I was out of the planet I set the coordinates towards Knowhere. I stretched my back while sitting on the drivers seat with a yawn “*yawn* Now where are my tunes?” I pressed a button and it played Geronimo by Sheppard through the speakers

 _Can you feel it?_  
_Now it's coming back we can steal it_  
_If we bridge this gap,_  
_I can see you_  
_Through the curtains of the waterfall_  
_When I lost it,_  
_Yeah you held my hand,_  
_But I tossed it,_  
_Didn't understand,_  
_You were waiting,_  
_As I dove into the waterfall_

As I land the ship I walked through the black market since it’s the fastest path to Taneleer Tivan’s (the collector). That and I also wanted to go shopping. What’s the point of working hard if you cant enjoy the money you worked hard for? Well, being a thief is not an ideal job label but I risk my life for every single client. “Hey Jack, What ya got for me this time?” A boy around the age of 9 looked up to me with bright blue eyes with a look of admiration. Jack had medium black hair that went just below his ears. He had a dark tan skin and the most cutest big eyes i have ever seen “(Y/N)!” He giving a smile that reached his ears “I saved you a book about magic that was stolen all the way from Asgard!” My eyes widen “NO WAY!” he showed me the book and I grabbed it immediately “Oh Jack! I could kiss you right now!” The boy’ face went to a deep shade of red. I laughed at his reaction and instead tossed him a rock that was cracked on the side that shows the most beautiful red crystals inside the stone “Here! That should cover it” I took him a few seconds to realize its worth then it was his turn to give a wide eye “More than enough!” we both chuckled “Go ahead and grab any two items you like!” He waved me off and attended his other customers. I ended up getting a new pair of black headphone that came from Earth and an enchanted bag that can carry anything or everything but still weighs like nothing

As i made my purchase I went straight to Tivan’s place. As I went inside I searched for him in the house until I finally spotted him with the servant girl ordering her around. “Im back!” I shouted making them both look towards my spot “(Y/N), I assume your journey was a success?” Tivan said “Well, Im here aren’t I?” I handed Tivan the alien eggs he wanted from the planet I stole from before the planet to stole the pendant from “Mind if i use some of your work table? Im gonna extract the energy from this pendant” I asked not really caring if he would allow me or not since im already extracting the energy. As soon as the energy was sucked out a green misty cloud appeared out of the pendant. I chanted a spell that would direct the flow of energy towards my body so that I will absorb the magic. I watched as the green air vanish around my finger tips leaving behind a tingling sensation on my palm. I then tried to control the power and successfully turned floated in mid air. “The power to fly? Or maybe control air?” Carina, the servant girl said “I have no idea. I was suppose to be invisibility but now im not so sure” I landed myself gently on the ground and reached for the pendant. “Here” I tossed it to Carina “I think the stone would suit you” She looks surprise “Re-really?” I chuckled “Yeah! Guys and girls would be lining up for your affections if Tivan wasnt keeping you locked up in this dump” She blushed a shade of red despite her pink skin “I heard that (Y/N)!” Tivan shouted across the room.

I gave Carina a quick goodbye and headed for the training room. I put my new headphones on and played an energizing song while I tied my long wavy brown hair and then practiced my aim using a lazer gun, all hitting the targets i set up 6 meters away. I then started using my sword. This is my favorite sword. It is at first at the length of a dagger then it expands to a sword by the push of a button on the heel. By the middle of the song Superheroes by The Script. Carina rushed in the training room breathless.

“What’s the matter? You look like you were in a marathon” I laughed lightly at my joke  
”We have guests that you’d be very interested in meeting” She said with excitement on her face  
”Is it the Beatles?” She smiled “No, Asgardians” I made a wide eye face for the second time in one day


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blargh! I tried my best. Hopefully someone out there is reading my work and finds it good enough

I grabbed Carina’s hand with an iron grip “Take me to them” She smiled widely at my response to this news. Asgardians.. Finally “Calm yourself (Y/N). We’re not even sure if they’re good people” she said “Does it matter? I just need a ride to get to Asgard! They have a library filled with scrolls and books that have information about worlds and realms we know nothing of” I explained. I have lost my memories for as long as I can remember. Which would explain my desperation to get inside that freaking library. So far, I know I am not human because I have maintained a young adults body for more than 30 years now. I'm definitely not a vampire. Not an Asgardian either, I don't have blond hair by birth and Asgardians doesn’t use magic. Not a Frost Giant. I have no Idea what race I am from. I guess that is kind of a good thing since it sparked Tivan to have me in his collection. I remember when I was first brought home to Tivan’s home after he bought me, he put me inside a glass cage. Then that’s when it happened. My mind was so focus on getting out and plotting to put him inside the case for a taste of his own medicine that i failed to notice light green waves are coming out my body and Tivans, and when I finally got back to my senses. He was inside the cage and I was free. Our companionship kinda started since then and after some years, he finally saw my potential. He made me his scavenger for his collection. No complains here though, he is very kind underneath all that.. Well.. Weirdness..

The thief thing is beneficial for me since i still gain educational from it. I learned the history and culture of planets (that I have stolen from), the language of the race (that I have stolen from). I also get to have souvenir (which are stolen) from the planets I visit. I learn how to fight using weapons, I am also pretty good at hand to hand combat. I would steal for Tivan and Tivan would provide me a home and money. We soon became more than companions and wen to to a new level known as friends. He soon told me tales of his collection of artifacts and of the races they came from. This sparked me to know what I was or possibly still am

The only things that I know for now are a. I can perform sorcery, b. I age slowly, and c. I really need a ride to Asgard.

“Hey (Y/N)? Not to be rude, but as your friend and all. You smell” She said with a cheeky smile “Dude!” I said then sniffed myself “Oh my Gods. That’s all me?” We both laughed “I’ll tell Tivan to stall them while you get ready.” She said with a smirk “You are too good to be true!” I then locked her in a bear hug “Eww! Gross!” She gave a fake face filled with disgust as I jogged to my room. “Go now! Hurry!” I looked back and gave her a smile

After 15 minutes of cleaning myself. I pulled out my favorite leather black pants, knee high brown boots, a red v-neck shirt that is 1 size big, and my brown sleeveless vest with pockets. After a quick glimpse of myself on the the mirror I must say.. Not bad for an old woman

I ran down the spiral stairs as fast as I could only to see a woman with black hair in armor and a man with red hair and beard heading for the door to take their leave. I rushed down and covered the door with my body “Wait!... Just.. Bring me..” I said between breaths. Thank Gods I brushed my teeth!

“Just.. Hear me out” I said. The woman and man looked at each other for a moment as if having a conversation with each other then faced me and the the man said “What is it you seek from us?” he eyed me as if I was grew an extra head. That just made me more nervous and I instantly lost my will to speak and think. The woman then spoke “Do not waste our time” she said with impatience in her tone and face. Somebody’s on their period. No wait! Do Asgardian women even have period? But they can give birth. Oh must ask her someday! As I was lost in my own head I failed to notice that she has stepped me aside and preceded to walk out of the door. She was about to call from the heavens to Heimdal, the gate keeper to bring them back. I panicked and said the first thing that popped on my mind that would ensure my travel to Asgard “I wish to challenge the Allfather!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I didn't noticed some wrong grammar and spelling!


	3. Chapter 3

"..." They both stared at me, shock and disbelieve written on their face. It took me 2 seconds to process that they are now heading towards me with weapons in hand ready for combat. I took a step back and that seemed to spark them to run towards me "Run!" Carina said. As if I needed to be told! "Coward!" The bearded man said running after me. "Dammit!!" I screamed at myself. Why couldn't I have just explained my reasons to get to Asgard honestly? I could've just asked nicely, but nooo. I just had to commit treason. My thoughts were stopped when the man has grabbed my left arm with his giant hand in a tight grip, too painful for my comfort. I grabbed his arm holding me with my free arm and jumped and kicked him on the chest hard using both my feet and landed myself on one knee while he was pushed away making him lay down back on the floor. "How dare you!" The woman said kneeling on one knee to help her partner. Its just a push. Gosh. I didn't have time to waste so I quickly went inside my room and locked the door by casting a spell that no amount of force, magic, and object can break. Except that one little flaw that I haven't perfected the spell so I'm guessing it will wear off after 2 minutes. Better make them count!

I quickly grabbed my new bag that looks like a satchel. It has a deep forest green color with black laces to seal the compartment and thick black lace for arm hole so I can carry it on my back. I quickly stuffed all the clothes I can find, the weapons i may or may not need, some books about spells, weapons, history and maps of the planets and realms. "Open the door, wench!" Im guessing the man said that. Im so punching him in the face. "Do you kiss your mother with that tongue!" I shouted back. I then continued to put some stuff I guess would be useful if ever I get bored like some game boards or notebooks and colored pencils. "Listen to us (Y/N), house of Tivan. Open this door and we will do you no harm. You have my word" the woman said in a calm collective manner. "I will. Just give me a moment" i said while stuffing a sleeping bag into the bag. I then put my bag on my back, put a small dagger inside my left shoe and placed my headphones around me neck. I took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing.." I open the door and the first thing that registered to me was the pain of being hit on the head making me fall into unconsciousness. Your word my ass

I woke up with a throbbing on my head. “Ow..” i said while rubbing my head on the place that hurts. "Damn.." Genius move. I then quickly took in my surroundings. A cell. Why am I not surprised. It was white on three sides and a gold clear wall on one side that gives the guards the advantage of watching over the prisoners. I then searched my bag which to no surprise was confiscated. “*sigh*” I don't want to get into anymore trouble but I really want my bag back. I quickly recited a summoning spell that I have mastered through the years of stealing. My bag soon materialize in thin air and I grabbed it with a big smile on my face, smiling with mischief knowing that I cannot be controlled even in their cell

“I must say. When the Lady Sif and Volstagg personally brought you in your cell, I thought you some idiot to go up against the most fierce woman of Asgard and one of the warriors three. But with what I just witnessed now, You are not from any of the nine realms” I looked at the source of that voice to see a man in a cell on the other side of the hall way looking at me. He had a long hair that reached his shoulders, pale skin, gorgeously define cheekbones and the most beautiful pair of green eyes. “Staring is rude, little one” he said with a smirk. I blushed a deep red that I had no idea i was capable of. What the heck! Why am I blushing! “What a beautiful shade of red. Tell me my dear, is that all for me?” He said with a grin. How is it possible to be cute, sexy, and handsome all at the same time! _You find me attractive?_ That.. Was not my thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Gods it's Friday! I had a wonderful day today! Hopefully you guys did as well :)

That.. was not mine. Definitely not mine. Nope. Nuh-uh. I look back at the man across the cell. He’s smirking. “That was you, wasn’t it?” I ask while getting up from the floor and dusting the dirt on my butt, if there were any at all since this cell is by far the most elegant of all i have been held. “So she speaks! Tell me thief. How did you do what you have just done?” He asked and tilted his head to the side. Adorable as hell! “What makes you so sure I am a thief?” raising my eyebrows at him. “Are you a thief then?” “No. I am not” i answered. “Liar. A thief and a liar” he confirmed.

“Not many can tell the truth, even fewer can tell a lie” I said gaining the confidence i know not where it came from to look him in the eye and maintain a blank face “I’ll take that as a compliment” he said with a small smile. Who is this mysterious man? Reaching for my bag, I shove my arm inside the small bag and searched in my hand my tablet. The tablet allows me to know the physical, historical, and ability information of a specific person when i aim the person to my clear glass tablet. Once I aimed it at him a shit load of information was scrolling fast in front of me. I’ll just read the basic ones:

 **Real Name:**  
Loki Laufeyson

 **Status**  
Place of Birth: Jotunheim  
Alignment: Neutral  
Identity: No Dual Identity  
Citizenship: Asgardians, Frost Giants  
Marital Status: Single  
Occupation: Deity; Adventurer; Asgardian Spy; God of Mischief; Former God of Evil  
Aliases: God of Evil, Prince of Evil, the Son of Secrets, the Maker of Mischief, the Sly One, the Lie-Smith, the Lord of all Liars

 **Characteristics**  
Gender: Male  
Height: 6'4"  
Weight: 525 lbs  
Eyes: Green  
Hair: Black

 **Relatives:**  
Buri (Tiwaz) (paternal foster great-grandfather);  
Bolthorn (maternal foster great-grandfather);  
Bor Burison (paternal foster grandfather);  
Bestla (paternal foster grandmother, presumed deceased);  
Fygorgyn (maternal foster grandfather);  
Gaea (maternal foster grandmother);  
Mimir (paternal foster great-uncle);  
Laufey (father, deceased);  
Odin Borson (foster father);  
Farbauti (mother);  
Frigga (foster mother);  
Cul Borson (paternal foster uncle);  
Vili Borson (paternal foster uncle, deceased);  
Ve Borson (paternal foster uncle, deceased);  
Fulla (maternal foster aunt);  
Thor Odinson (paternal foster brother);  
Arkin (cousin)

“Pleasure to meet you, Loki Laufeyson” I said staring at him through the tablet “I wish I could say the same. Perhaps a name would do the trick” he said “Perhaps” I replied “Oh come one, my dear. Surely aiding me with the knowledge of your name won’t do you no harm” he insisted “Perhaps. But then again, you are Loki, whose tongue was an anvil where the sharpest lies were forged, whose whim brought Asgard crashing down” My words resulted a proud smile on his face “Indeed, I am Loki, and I have things to say that you must know” that statement sparked an interest within me. He knows what? What do I need to know? My past... “Indeed my lord, you are Loki, who one must not trust’

After our small conversation, I put my tablet back inside my bag. What does he know. Is it about me? Surely not, right? I paced around the cell while deep in my thoughts. I looked back at his cell only to find him on his back on the bed reading a book. Wait. He has a bed? I inspect the cell across from mine and I saw he had some benefits inside the cell despite being a false prince of Asgard. I then went back to pacing my cell inspecting every corner that might give me some way to get out. Dammit, I didn’t thought this through! And when I was just to give up and take a rest on the floor near the wall someone’s heavy footsteps were approaching and after a few moments the loud sound occupying the silent hallway has stopped and as I turned I saw a man with broad shoulders, blue eyes, and golden blond hair almost too long for my taste. He was wearing a simple red robe that looks brand new. It’s either he’s rich or he just bought a new robe. “Who are you?” my eyes went up again, this time meeting his eyes with mine. “Who is it that asks?” I gave him a cheeky smile. “I am Thor, Prince of Asgard, Protector of the nine realms, Son of the Allfather, Odin.” he said with in a serious tone “I ask again, Who are you?” “That is an excellent question, my lord” I said. “Do not play games with me. Tell me your name” “I do not know” I said and gave a sad smile unconsciously “You may call me (Y/N), my Lord” I finally answered 

_(Y/N).. What an odd name_  
_Dude! Get out of my head!_  
_Why? Where’s the fun in that?_

“Lady (Y/N) of Knowhere. I am here to escort you to the Allfather” He said and reveled a very strange handcuffs with rune sings around it. It has a long chain connecting a neck collar to the handcuffs “If you may step outside” I haven’t even noticed the wall of gold glass has now vanished giving me the freedom to step outside. I grabbed my bag and offered him my wrists for him to bind “I have to inform you though” I said while he was locking my left hand then proceeded to the right one “binding me is a useless effort” I said as he finished my right risk then proceeded to bind my neck “And why is that?” I looked him up and met his eyes “Because you cant contain my kind” I informed him. His expression intermediately turned into an alarming expression “Threatening me will do you no good just as you proclaimed to challenge the Allfather” he said in a threatening tone.

_You challenged the Allfather? My, my, Lady (Y/N). What a horrible thing to do_  
_You’re still here?_  
_Why of course, Darling._

I was pulled out of my mind conversation by Thor pulling the chain. I feel like an animal. I hate this. I hate being bind.

“My Lord” Thor looked back at me “Not you” I said looking at Loki who’s still in the same position reading his book “Watch over my bag will ya?’ I then made my bag disappear on my shoulders and materialize it on the floor near his bed “Why would I?” He said turning his face to look at me with a raised eyebrow “Because you haven’t turned the page since Prince Thor walked in. Besides, if i brought it along with me they’ll just confiscate it again. If I leave it with you, none would dare take it just as none would dare to walk this hall because of you” I said “What makes you say that?” He smiles mischievously, already knowing my answer to his question “Because you are Loki, God of Mischief” I said and walked away following Thor.

**Loki’s POV:**

I watched her disappear the hallway as far as my eyes can see. I was about to sit down on the floor next to her mysterious bag and see what I can find that would grant me entertainment for the mean time when a voice popped in my head that I was sure was not mine

_You honestly didn't think you were the only one capable of entering one's mind now, did you? Pay back’s a bitch_  
_Language, (Y/N)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im open for suggestions! :) Im still thinking if i should add a Loki POV every now and then


	5. Chapter 5

"Is the Allfather mad?" Thor looks behind and decides to instead walk beside me instead of dragging me like some animal "The Allfather is a wise king. He is understanding to all lives yet takes precaution on all threats" he calmly replies to my question "Okay.. So am I a threat?" I dont mean to be a like an annoying child to ask questions after another but my future is at stake here "To me, no" he said with a smile "Ouch. Do I seem like a weak girl to you?" I asked "No. You seem like a brave fighter when it comes to a battle" he said and faced me with a smile that would make any girl weak on the knees "They sure raise princes to be charming here" I gave back a sweet smile and we both chuckled on our little game of flattery As our conversation come to a stop so does our walk to our destination, the throne room. Fuck fuck fuck! I took a deep breath 

"What do you think is the probability that It will end well, Thor?" I asked without looking him. "Im afraid I cannot say, My lady" Thor opened the two giant doors without a sweat and resumed to walk towards the front steps of the throne where Odin is seated. The throne rooms has golden columns parallel on each side of the red carpet path to the throne. The place was mostly painted with gold and brown with a bit of silver. Colors of royalty I suppose. We stopped our little walk when we reached the front of Odin from the bottom of the stairs. Thor takes a bow and shakes my chains, signing me to follow his lead and take a bow as well. 

"You may rise, Lady (Y/N)" Odin said with an old weary voice yet still struck me with authority. Thor binds my chain into the lock on the floor to affirm I have no escape, he then goes up the stairs and stands next to a woman with golden blond hair in an up do hairstyle. She wears a baby blue dress with a breast plate on. She must be Frigga. "Do you know why you are here, Lady (Y/N)?" "Yes" I said calmly. Odin smiles on me "Then why are you here?" He asked "Because I assaulted your finest warriors and I declared to challenge you" Odin laughed "You are correct my dear" he said with amusement in his voice "I accept your challenge" that.. Was not what I was expecting.. "You.. What?" Im confused. I was expecting to be sentenced to the dungeons for all eternity (until I escape that is) or maybe sentenced to death! Never did it crossed my mind that he would ACCEPT! 

"My love, what do you have in mind?" Frigga said with a smile, I'm guessing she knows her husband well because she doesn't seem so worried or curious on what Odin is doing "A king will not battle for he has faith on his warriors, but when a king will battle when the fate of the people is on the line" he said. "I do not understand, My king" I look him, Thor, and Frigga confused "You wished to challenge me. I accept. But you must first go through my selected warriors before me" he said with a grin. Oh. OH! Smart. "And once all is beaten including you, what then?" I said with a cocky smile and shifting my weight on the other leg. "What do you have in mind, Lady (Y/N)?" He asks "A royal pardon. I may visit and leave whenever I wish and go wherever I want in your land with my freedom" i said meeting him in the eye. "And what if I win? What can you offer?" He asks "Knowledge"

"What do you mean?" Now he seems curious "Knowledge on anything you wished to be answered" I said while pointing my finger on the side of my head. This causes him to laughed a rather loud booming laugh "My child, there is nothing I wished to know that I haven't known of" he said with amusement "Then you have nothing to lose" "I accept your challenge" he said "You shall battle my strongest warriors which are the Warrior three and lady Sif. Then you shall face my son Thor" he Informs me 

"And Loki?" I ask, this causes him to frown with anger "What of Loki?" He asked "Am I not to fight him?" This causes Odin to regain his amused smile yet Frigga shows a worried face and Thor a shocked one "You wish to fight my son?" He asks "Yes" i replied "Why?" Frigga now asks joining the conversation about the conditions of the bet. "Because I wish to fight an equal opponent" i said. I don't mean to be cooky but after I simply just pushed the red bearded man from before. It was just a push and he went 5 meters on the ground from me so I don't have much faith in them My answer makes Odin, Frigga, and Thor chuckled "My lady, I admit that My brother is a powerful Sorcerer and a skillful warrior. But he is mostly a trickster and will not fight fairly on the battle ground" he informs me. "Indeed, and Loki wont talk to anyone including me, his mother as well. Please leave my son out of this nonsense" she said with a face of concern towards the mental condition of her son. 

Now it's my turn to give a small laugh "But Loki wants to fight me as well" They all looked confuse "What makes you say this?" Frigga asked immediately "Because I just asked him"


	6. Chapter 6

**Loki's POV**

One of the flaws of having minds linked is you can only hear the persons thoughts and surroundings. You cant see, feel, taste, and smell. Just hear. 

I listened as (Y/N) and Fa-.. Odin talked and set down the bargains of the challenge. Judging by Odin's words and Interaction with (Y/N). I'm absolutely sure he has formed a liking on her. Which is quite rare if you ask me. 

_You sent Volstagg 5 meters with just a push?_  
_Oh! Hey there! Forgot you were there._  
_You wound me Lady (Y/N). How could you forget the man that made you red no less than 10 seconds?_  
_Shut up!_  
_For a young lady, you sure show no manners. This explains a lot why you are a warrior. So barbaric._  
_As long as I win. I don't mind being called 'barbaric'._  
_You should not dwell on the idea that you shall always win. There are foes who are simply stronger than you._  
_Stronger has no chance against skills, I don't mean to be cocky but after I simply just pushed the red bearded man from before. It was just a push and he went 5 meters on the ground from me so I don't have much faith in them._  
_Agreed. Which is why it isn't fair for you to fight a battle you know you will win. Make it at least a challenging one_  
_What do you have in mind?_  
_Fight me._  
_What? But you're in a cell!_  
_I think we both know as fellow sorcerers that these cells are escape-able._  
_True. But I don't even know you! What if you're some kind of war criminal_  
_Oh dear. Do I frightened you?_  
_EXCUSE ME!_  
_No, no. It's alright. No need to pretend._  
_HELL NO!_

"And Loki?"  
"What of Loki?" Odin asked angrily  
"Am I not to fight him?" (Y/N) asked  
"You wish to fight my son?" Odin asked  
"Yes"  
"Why?" Frigga now asks joining the conversation  
"Because I wish to fight an equal opponent" 

_You think me as your equal, you mewling quim?!_  
_DID YOU JUST CALLED ME A CUNT!?_  
_I am a prince! And I will address you as I see fit!_  
_You are no prince to me! You are a gigantic pain in the ASS!_  
_YOU WHORE! I will see you on the battle field!_

And with that. (Y/N) blocked me out of her mind. As if I'd stay in that disgusting place! Who does she think she is!? I am Loki of Asgard! I do what I want and when I want regardless if I'm a prisoner or not! 

I paced around the room angrily. That bitch. That stupid bitch. I then tried to get into her head again but failed. She's still blocking me. Fine! Two can play that game. I then blocked my mind as well. 

"AHHHHRRGGHH!" I shouted while making a wreck of my room. I hate this! I hate being in a cell! I hate Odin for favoring a stranger immediately unlike me who he raised under his roof. Literally! I hate Thor for being favored by everyone! I hate that low lives like (Y/N) can talk to me like that because they think they can! 

"Loki..?" Frigga said behind me. I stopped and fixed my hair before facing her "Hello Mother" I greeted her with a dashing smile i only showed her that was genuine, unlike those smiles I was forced to make during balls and festivals or feast.. And Thor's coronation.. 

"We worry for you, Loki..." She said pacing towards me "Does Thor and Odin share your worry" i said said sounding too bitter for my taste "You seemed stress. What troubles you so?" She asked with a sweet loving smile "It is nothing of importance" i went to the wall of the cell and sat on the floor resting my back against the wall since my only chair is now in pieces on the floor 

"I see" she said. "You and (Y/N) seem to have a connection. A link that connects your minds as one" she told me. I knew where this was going "Mother, please. Not now" i said "You can only link with someone you are compatible with. And usually those people who found their links ends up together, like your father and I" she lectured me "Mother, please" i chuckled. Mothers can be very sneaky. 

"Even when I am in a cell you still scheme to match me with a lady" i said with an amused smile "I want grandchildren" she joked back "MOTHER!" Now it's my turn to be embarrassed "Please don't do this. Especially with her!" I exclaimed. This causes Frigga to sigh "Alright, Loki. I wont force you toward her" she said in defeat 

"I'm just here to take her bag" she picked up her small backpack "What?" "Your father has arranged her to be staying at a guest quarters instead" she explained while looking in the insides of the bag. Probably some rags she considers clothing "A woman who proclaims treason is going to stay under the comfort of a guest room?" 

"Why yes. She is after all a lady. And a Lady must be treated with care" she explained. "Besides.. Thor protested on being taken back to her cell" what? Thor? "Why is that?" She looks at me and smiles "Your Brother seems to be quite interested with her" she then disappears in front of me.


	7. Chapter 7

_YOU WHORE! I will see you on the battle field!_

And with that I blocked my mind from him. How dare he! That.. That.. ARGH! Luckily I learned a trick about blocking or shielding your mind against others. I was so focused on my anger towards that stupid guy that I almost didn't hear what Frigga said to me "You just asked him?" Frigga questioned "What does this mean?" Odin said rather loudly, voice filled with frustration "Are you in alliance with my son!?" Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit! "Answer me child!!"

"No! No! Im not in cahoots with your son" i said. Oh shit! I think I just messed up! Dammit! Whyyy "Explain yourself!" Odin exclaimed "I am not in alliance with your son or anyone!" I don't mean to be disrespectful to a king but he was getting on my nerves. Odin and I maintained eye contact for a while until Thor spoke up "Father, I think it best the talk come to an end now" he said which Odin followed "Aye, my son. Do escort Lady (Y/N) back to her cell"

"I am afraid, I shall disagree with you on that, Father" Thor argued as he went down the stairs and unbid my chains on the neck and wrists "What are you doing, Thor?" Frigga asks with a proud face on Thor's doing on my binds "A lady must be treated with care, mother. Don't you think so, father?" He faces his parents with a charming smile. A smile that can almost get anything. Anything

"I see, then is her staying at a guest quarters to both you and your mothers liking, Thor?" Odin asks amused on the alliance his wife and son did. "Yes, father" Thor said with a grateful smile "One last thing (Y/N) (Y/LN), of Knowhere" i stopped rubbing my sore wrist and raise my head to face the Allfather "Do not be mistaken. Our act of hospitality gives you no privileges to do as you please. You will have guards outside your door at all times and whenever you go. Heimdal can see all including you and if he informs me of any wrong doings you commit. I will see it personally to end you. Am I understood Lady (Y/N)?" He informs me with authority that tells me he does not take my act of childish proclamation of treason lightly "Yes"

"I hope our guest quarters are to your liking, my lady" Thor opened the double doors and inside revealed a huge room! With a fireplace, a balcony, a door I'm guessing to the bathroom, OH! A huge master bed! Awesome! The walls are painted with cream colors with shelves nailed on them to carry the books. The sheets and curtains of the room was in white's and blues color combination, the fireplace was made of stones and was already lit before I came in. I walked around the room and explored the inside the door to reveal a beautiful bath tub that looks too medieval-ish than the ones I'm use to at home. I walked back to the room and opened a closet which turns out to be another door towards a walk in closet which was already filled with lots of clothes in all color I know and don't even know of. "I shall take my leave now. Farewell Lady (Y/N)" Thor said and was about to leave "Thor.. you didn't want me to go back in my cell, why?" We hardly know each other. Even if he is a prince, I'm considered an enemy right? Why would a prince be kind to a foe? "Simply because I do not trust you" he gives me a glare "I don't understand"

"You have a link to my brothers mind. I do not trust your word earlier to the king that you are not in alliance to Loki" he said to me in a warning voice "then don't" i said giving him an expressionless face "After I've succeeded all the challenges I'll be on my way anyway. I don't really need you to be on good terms with anyone of you but wouldn't you agree with me to at least make the small while I'm here pleasant?" I gave him a friendly smile "Let's start over" i stretch my hand out for him to shake "Hi! My name's (Y/N)" this caused him to smile a jolly smile. Instead of shaking my hand he lifts it to his lips and places a gently kiss on my knuckles "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady (Y/N). I am Thor, of Asgard"

"Oh my. Am I interrupting something?" Thor and I looked at Frigga who was standing at the door way holding a- "My bag!" I reached for it and she kindly hand it over "Thank you, my queen" i thanked her with a grateful smile on my face. "Thor, you have you invited our guest to the feast tonight?" She faced Thor "I have not thought of that" realization was written all oven Thor's face "My lady, will you give me the honor of escorting you to the feast tonight?"

"Im sorry but I'd rather not. I would like to train tonight so by tomorrow I will be prepared to fight" I hoped I said it kindly as i wanted it to. "I understand. I must be off" Thor excused himself to both his mother and I. When Thor left, Frigga and I were now facing each other in an uncomfortable way.. Well at least for me.. She was smiling at me with adoration like I was the most cutest thing she's ever seen "uhh.. Hello.." I stuttered like a shy child "Hello" she smiled brighter "what do you think of my son?" She asked "He's very kind and gently with me despite my act of treason. He's so far okay-" "I meant Loki, not Thor" she cut me. This made me surprised.. Then shy cause he's so damn cute! And then furious!! He called me a cunt! Cute or not cute, I have developed a deep hatred to Loki "your face showed emotions that changes quite quickly" she chuckled "from confuse to flustered, then from flustered to anger. Loki has a way with getting on others nerves" we both laughed a small laugh "Oh he sure does, My queen"

"You must be tired. I will leave you be. Until next time, (Y/N)" she walked away gracefully. I then closed the doors and quickly jumped on the huge bed as if it was an ocean. I flipped over and looked at the chandelier on the ceiling "It’s gonna be a long day tomorrow”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So I've made up my mind! I'll be posting two chapters every time I update, which is every now and then. This is by far the longest chapter I have written. Hope to break the record in the near future!

_'They cannot know anything about us!' A deep male voice said 'It's our only hope! We are getting fewer and fewer each passing day!' A woman.. Her voice is so gentle and weary like a mother.. 'We will manage! Just like before!' The male argued 'Do you care not of your daughter!?' Oh. They must be a couple '....' 'She's dying!'_

I felt the tears roll down my eyes as I slowly open my eyes. I must've dozed off. "Sigh... The same dream as always.." I get dreams that.. I don't really see. Just hear. These dreams always end up with me waking up and feeling confused and frustrated. I need to clear my mind. I got up and grabbed my bag searching for my expendable sword, and my favorite dark denim pants. I quickly changed into them. I was about to wear a clean shirt when I thought it best not to attract too much attention. Wouldn't want to walk around looking like a trespasser now would we? I went to the closet and grabbed a dark blue top and a leather corset. Grabbing my bag once more, i left my room to go find somewhere to practice my big match tomorrow 

_I’ve been in love with love_   
_And the idea of something, binding us together_   
_You know that love is strong enough,_   
_I’ve seen time tell tales about that systematic drug,_   
_Yeah that heart that beats as one_   
_It’s collectively_   
_Unconsciously composed_

Humming to the song (San Francisco by The Mowgli's) with my eyes closed, I swigged my sword in the air pretending I was facing an enemy when I felt another sword hit my strike. My eyes shot wide open to see the last person I expected to see. Loki 

He smirked at me. Obviously pleased with my reaction of him being here. I instantly remembered what he said to me. Well.. He didn't really said it but it was still his thoughts about me! I swigged my sword towards him with a strong blow which he dodged away. "I see you're quite excited for tomorrow" he teased me. 

"What are you doing here?" I made my way towards my bag and took out my towel to wipe the sweat off my body "Frigga, as always. Could find a loop hole to an agreement. Other that that, Odin can never deny his queen's wishes. So here I am. I am to be fought by you in days time and It wouldn't be a fair match if the other opponents of yours may train yet i wont, don't you think so?" He walked towards me "you still didn't answer my question" i asked again. He cocked his head to the side confuse written all over his face "you are free of your damn cell. You can go to the feast, the library, the garden, anywhere! So why here" 

"Because I think it wise to train" he answers calmly "then train somewhere else" i said bitterly at him. How dare he! Calling me names and then walk up to me as if it was nothing! He is the complete opposite of Thor! Thor is so happy, and bright, and friendly "I wish to train here" he says looking down on his feet "and why is that?" I demand to know why!! First you tease me, then you call me a whore, now you want to be with me? Why would a hot prince want to be with me? "To ask something" he looks annoyed and angry saying it. He must be one of those guys who holds their pride too much "and that is?" 

"To ask your forgiveness" he looks me in the eyes. "The day I forgive you will be the day you beat me" i coldly replied "You mean in two days time?" He gives me a childish smile. Amused of his own joke. This does not amuse me. This just makes my blood boil "ARGH!" I lash out my anger and swigged my sword towards him while shouting "I hate you! You fucking jerk! Don't you dare look down on me! You are not better that me!!" I said in each swing while he just keeps dodging them while smiling a mischievous smile. 

"What is going on here!?" Both of us looked at Thor who was with the two people from before, the red bearded man and the raven haired woman, there were also two other with them, both men. One had black messy hair and the other had blond hair and a little beard "Lady (Y/N), are you alright?" Thor come to my side and holds my hand. I didn't even noticed my hands were in deep shade of red. I must've grabbed the sword too tightly. 

"Im alright. I heal pretty quickly anyway" as if on cue. My skin went back to normal shade. "I am glad" nobody really minded that Thor was still holding my hand except me. I pulled my hand back and gave him a friendly smile. Out of nowhere, Thor's cape was blown forward that his face was covered. "Brother" Thor faces Loki's direction despite the cape "What?" Loki plays innocent. Thor must've known that Loki admitting his tricks was fruitless so instead he gestures for his friends to come forward "Let me introduce you to our challenger, this is (Y/N), of Knowhere" he introduces me 

"Hello, little dove. I am Fandral" he kisses my cheek which caught me off guard which makes me blush. "Fandral. Behave yourself" Thor jokes "I am Hogun" he does not make an attempt to kiss me or shake my hand. A quick nod is all i get and all i return. "I am Volstagg! But we've met before" the big red beard man said "yes, im sorry if I hurt you-" i was quickly cut off by Volstagg reaching out and hugging me in the air "Ahaha! Remind me of my sister when she was your age! Oh the memories!" He tossed me in the hair as if I'm a weightless child. Luckily, Loki grabbed me from Volstagg's arms and he dropped me gently on my feet but refused to let go of my hand. 

Thor noticed this but gave no word "and finally, we have Si-" "I am Sif" she said rather angrily at me. It doesn't take a genius to know that this Sif does not like me. This must be because I knocked Volstagg before but he's cool about it now. Its in the past "Pleasure" i replied shortly. "And lastly we have my brother, Loki" Thor tells me while looking at Loki. Loki faces me and gives me a dashing smile that almost makes me forgive him. Almost. "Hello, darling" his voice is so deep and velvet to ears. His voice is a sound I could listen to for hours. I wonder what he sounds like when he moans. I face them all and give a friendly smile "Hello everyone. So, so who am I to duel with?" 

"That would be me" Fandral gave a dashing smile and eyed me lustfully. Im sure many woman was swoon by that face and even more women were bedded by him. "That is right. You shall first fight Fandral, then Volstagg, then Hogun, then Lady Sif the next day, Then Loki, then after the next day of it shall be me. And lastly the Allfather" Thor informed me. 

"I see, and the challenge shall be different for each opponent, I presume?" I eye Thor and all the others while practicing my wrist on rotating the sword "Aye, you are right" They soon told me what they wish to fight with. Fandral picked fencing, Volstagg picked hand to hand combat, Hogun choose archery, and Sif on swordsmanship. 

Thor and Loki wanted to keep their challenge hidden until I face them. Fandral even made a joke that I probably wont pass Hogun! Am I really that fragile looking? "Don't misunderstand my words, my lady. I only mean to imply that you look too beautiful to be mistaken as a princess than a fighter" he gave me a flirting smile. I was about to say my comeback when Loki interrupted "it is getting late. I shall escort (Y/N) back to her quarters" Loki grabbed hold of my hand. "Brother, if anything happens to our guest. I will personally-" 

"Relax, brother! I wont do anything to her.. That she wouldn't like" this made me blush hard. My face turned into a tomato. Loki pulled me to the direction of my room giving Thor and his friends one last innocent smile. As I look behind me I notice Thor's hand turned to a tight fist and his jaw clenched. What I didn't expect was the sad longing look on Sif's face towards Thor. Oh. OH! She caught me staring at her. She immediately sent me a glare


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOO sorry for not updating like i was planning to. distractions were everywhere! This is a rather short chapter :(

"You can talk you know" he looked at me while we walk to my room "..." "Surely you don't plan on being silent the whole walk back?" I look ahead of me ignoring him as if he didn't exist "speak" he told me commanding "I don't want to"

"And why is that?" I face him this time both of us stopping in our tracks "what do you want from me?" He called me horrible things, invades my head, teases me, and now being all friendly with me!? "I told you before. I want your forgiveness" he looks down as he says this then looks up and meets me in the eye with a sad gloomy face like a kicked puppy. His face written with sincereness

"Pft-" he can't be serious "what?"  
"Oh nothing"

"I fail to see what you find amusing" he looks so confuse! That face! If only he could see the look on his face! "You honestly didn't think I'd fall for that right?" I cannot believe I they gave this guy the title 'God of lies' "I had hoped you would" he gives an annoyed face. We then proceeded on our way back to my room

"Well.. Thank you for the walk. Goodnight Loki" I then closed the door without waiting for his reply. Should've thought better than to shut a door on Loki's face cause no less than a second the door was pushed open forcefully that it hit the backside wall "You dare close a door on my face!? You.. Unmannered nitwit!" He exclaimed while walking big steps towards me "Let me make this simple for you, beast. You are nothing but an irksome pest here. You are lower than a prostitute, a beggar, and an animal here. You do not belong here so I would advise you to be respectful in my presence or I shall cut of your tongue-"

"Now, let me make this simple" I held a dagger to his neck. This caught him off guard "My name is (Y/N). In 5 days time I will be on my way, gone. Until then, I wish- no. Demand that you stop calling me such foul names" he looks me in the eyes the whole time. "I will not tolerate being bullied by a self proclaimed God-"

"I am a God" I press the dagger to his neck "I would advise you to hold your tongue. I might not be able to stop myself from wounding you before our fight" He nods and gives me an angry face. Eyes full of rage "I want you to stop mistreating me" I then retreated the dagger away from his neck "Such violence for a lady does not suit you" he said while rubbing his neck looking at me seriously "I am no lady" I placed my dagger on a nearby table and walked towards the bathroom "Where are you going?"

"I’m going to take a shower" I went inside the bathroom I close the door and did what i came here for. A shower

After I shower I put on some clothes which I suppose is Asgardian night gown? It is made of silk and had a light pink color. Not sure if the gown is too small on me or I'm simply too big for it cause the gown hugs my curves just right and it ends exactly on my mid thigh. My brown wavy is a mess since I couldn't care less to brush it. As I exit the bathroom I spotted Loki on the floor with IS THAT MY BAG? Loki is on the floor with my bag next to him and all of its contents lay out in front of him

"You're a Midgardian" he states proudly while holding a book in text the Midgardians call 'alphabet' "Wrong" I sat next to him "I got this from a boy at the market place near my home. He would sell all kinds of things from different places everyday" now that I think about it. I wonder what Jack has for the next couple of days while I’m gone. I hope he saves something awesome for me when I get back "You have form companionship with those peasants selling stolen items"

"Jack is no peasant" I eye him. He turns his face and looks at me. His eyes went wide and checked me from bottom to top. He focused very closely on my breast area "Ehem" this causes him to quickly look away from me. A small blush is visible on his cheeks

"Oh. Is that for me? I’m flattered" he looks at me like a child caught red handed "..i-I should go now" he stood up and I followed suit walking with him to my door 

"Farewell, Beasty" I pouted on the said name "Goodnight, Princess"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry If I haven't updated in like, FOREVER! I got sick and all that stuff for a whole 2 weeks!

"Agh.." I tossed and turned on my bed. I think it's been at least an hour since I desperately tried to get some sleep. But how could I!? There are sooo much stuff going on in my mind! My battle tomorrow and there’s Sif’s glares towards me there’s also Loki blushing."Agh!!" I got up and put on my boots. A walk might help me clear my mind on all of these things, especially that stupid cute face. Walking around the castle was a piece of cake for me. I quickly memorized every nook and corner of the place. My mind has made this habit of drawing itself a map. I soon found myself in a lovely garden filled with many kinds of flowers. Some I’ve known of since they grow in places I've been, others I never knew even existed. The place landscaped to perfection. A tall tree with golden apples on the middle with a swing tied to its branches. I took a seat on the swing and swigged myself while looking at the beautiful sky filled with stars and cosmos. 

"I hope you my garden are to your liking" I turn my head around and saw the queen with a warm smile on her face. She walked towards me and took a seat on the swing with me. Good thing the swing was good enough for two people. "It is way past my liking. I think I fell in love with it" I started to swing us gently "I hope you don't plan on snatching my beloved flowers from me" "Wasn't thinking of it but now that you mentioned it.." I gave her an evil smile. This made us both laughed. "Oh my.. I though all the sarcasm in me was gone in my age" she laughed lightly while saying this "Don't be too hard on yourself my queen. You look no less than 30 to me" I told her in my best flirting voice "you'd be surprised to know my age, child" I frowned.. At least she knows her age "What troubles you, child?" She gives me a sad face. "Oh.. It’s not important, my queen" I tried to change the course of the conversation 

"If it has no importance then why would it cause a displeased expression on your face? And please, address me as Frigga" I sigh. She really is the Allmother. "I just.. Envy that everyone around me is.. Aware" "What do you mean?" She looks confused. I don't blame her really. She wouldn't understand even if she is the Allmother. No one could "What i mean is, you guys are aware of who you are, who you were, and who you want to be. I on the other hand.. I don't know a thing about my past. I don't even know my name!" I stood up and walk a 1 meter distance from her. I ruffle my hair in frustration "Your past does not depict you future" she advices me "sometimes it does.." I conjure flame on my hand in front of her. I then turned it to ice, then, water, then air, then crystals. "This can go so on and on to whatever I wish" I then made it disappear and instead my arm turns into glass, then flames, then blue, then fins between my fingers "I can do as I wish with my body" I then transformed into Frigga, then Thor, the Jack, and finally Carina "Copy even their voice" I said using Carina's voice "You wish to know who you are" she must think of me as a freak. "I want to know what kind of freak I am" she gives me a sad face and walks towards me to give me a hug. 

"You are who you choose to be. Please bear that in mind. You are no animal nor monster in anyone’s eyes" she said cupping my face with the palms of her hands "I am a freak.." I said croaking. I couldn't stop the tears anymore "I'm a freak.. I’m not normal.. I don't belong anywhere.." Now I'm sobbing heavily. I can't help it.. Ever Since I could remember, I was in a cage inside a dark place. The people would either throw me food or poke me with a sharp stick that has the food in it.. I was a little girl back then. If it weren't for Tivan, I would still be there "Hush now child" she said brushing my hair as I cried on her shoulder "you are accepted here as you are" she assured me "for now.. But what then when they saw what I can do? Will they still welcome me with open arms?" She gives me an apologetic look "I am sorry, but I cannot assure you that.." She told me sadly "but I can assure you this, one will one day love you with all his might and mind" I chuckled on that said thought "Ehehe.. I doubt that" she gives me a big smile "Oh if only you knew!" What? Know what? "What do you mean Frigga?" She gives an excited smile. I don’t trust this "Oh never mind what I said" she gives a gleeful smile. "Well.. It was lovely spending the night with you. I think I shall retreat back to mine and my husband’s quarters" she gave me one last hug and left.

I soon lay down on the grass and starred back to the sky thinking about what Frigga said. 'If only I knew'? What does she mean? Somebody likes me already? But how could she tell? I've only been here for a day. No way can someone like me, can they? 

"Mew"  
"Zzzz.."  
"Mew"  
"Z..z.."  
"....."  
"Z...z..z.."  
a wet tongue on my nose woke me from my nap. I opened my eyes and found a black cat with green eyes staring at me "mn.. Hey there kitty.. *yawn*.." I looked around me. It's almost sunrise judging by the skies darkness fading away. I must've dozed off right here in the garden. "Meow" oh right. The cat is still here. "Hehe.. Thanks for waking me kitty" I scratched behind her ears and she gave me a purr of approval. I stood up and only then did I remember I’m wearing a night gown in daylight! "FUCK!" Oh shit! If me sleeping in a sexy night gown in public didn't draw attention before, well now it did!

I quickly run as fast as I could to my room and shut the door. I should've paid more attention to my surroundings cause the black cat was apparently following me and her little paw was caught between the door, making her cry in pain "Oh my God! I’m Sorry! I’m Sorry!” I pick her up and lay her.. Him on the table and cast him a spell that should heal his sprain. "There! All better" Damn, I’m good! I then went to the bathroom and filled the tub with water and some oils I found laying around. I found this red bottle that has this sweet smell that I guarantee no one can stop them from smiling in satisfaction to the wonderful scent. Once I got inside the tub and started to rub the dirt of me I saw the same cat looking at me "Hello there handsome" the car tilted his head in a confused look. "Ehehe! You must think of me like some kind of weirdo for talking to you"  
"Meow" he walked towards me until he was staring right in front of me on the side of the tub "Meowww"  
"Are you hungry?" He licked my cheek for the second time today "Ehehe! I would have assumed that you'd scratch my face in my sleep than lick me with affections after what I've done to your cute little paw" the cat just nuzzled its head to my face with a purr. I tried to grab the cat so we can share a bath but he kept dodging my attempts. Figures. So instead he retreated back to the room. I grabbed the opportunity of no distractions to finally finish cleaning myself. With a towel wrapped around my body, I entered the bedroom to find a cat messing around with my bag "Hey!" The cat was surprised and quickly escaped through the window. "..." My stuff was scattered everywhere. Some were chewed and some were clawed to shreds.. "DAMMIT CAT!" After 5 minutes of cursing and rampaging in my room. I figured the best way to release all this negativity is to spar. After putting on me skinny leather pants, boots, a spaghetti strap shirt and my sword and daggers in their places.

I head out and run as fast as I could to the arena. "Lady (Y/N)!" I heard a man said. I face the direction of the source of the voice to see Fandral signaling me to go there. Upon getting closer I saw Sif, Hogun, Volstagg, Thor and Loki there. "Hello everyone!" I greeted "I must say, I was expecting that you would have fled and be at the other side of the realm by now" Fandral joked "Really? I thought just the same about you" "Watch your tongue, mortal" Sif was about to stride towards me if it werent for Hogun and Volstagg grabbing her by the arm "Now, Now lady Sif. Be kind to our guest" Volstagg said in an encouraging voice "I see no point as to why I should. She proclaimed treason. She made it clear herself. She is no guest" Sif shook her arms free from their grasp and took a step closer to me "I don't know what I did to make you this hate me" I then took a step closer to her "I want us to get along to be honest" "The possibility of us being friends does not exist" she said with anger and venom dripping in her tone "You're right" Thor, Loki, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg all looked confuse on my sudden agreement to her statement. "How could I be friends with a weak woman who can’t even her jealousy separated from her judgment?" If her face earlier wasn't written with hate all over. Well.. Now it is.

"YOU LITTLE-" now Thor grabbed her "ENOUGH! If you wish to kill each other, be my guest! But do it in the battle field where both is equally armed and armored" "I suggest they battle now before we find out one of them was stabbed in their sleep tomorrow" Loki joked which made the tension lighter for all of us. Me and Sif didn't even suppressed our smile from that joke "Not a bad Idea" Sif now looks excited on the said suggestion "but she is to first pass the warriors three before fighting you" Said Thor. As if I needed an hour to defeat them! Seriously? I am not fragile. I’m skilled more than all of you cocky Asgardians combined! "You know what? Bring it on!" All their attention was drawn to me by my annoyed outburst "I shall fight the warriors three -and- the lady Sif. All. At. Fucking. Once" I am not going to stand their teasing of me being a weakling for another second. If battling them all at once isn’t going to get that message through their thick heads then God dammit! I’m going to explode! "I think you are forgetting something. We each have different combat challenges. How could you battle when you have to use a specific weapon to defeat a specific person?" Hogun actually talked. Huh.. "Then you haven't seen anything quite like me before”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! Sorry it took me forever to update! Lots of drama suddenly occur :( Anyway, Hope you like this latest chapter! :3

So recap, I have to defeat Fandral in fencing, Volstagg in hand to hand combat, Hogun in archery, and my most favorite Sif with swordsmanship. All. At. Once. I walk to the middle of the arena where the four are surrounding me in all directions, Fandral on the north, Volstagg south, Sif east, and Hogun south. I have my sword in hand, the other sword on my holster and the bow n arrow on my back.

"You can go back, beasty. I'll put in a good word for you" I look behind me to see both Loki and his brother Thor attempting to stop this battle for the eight time "as tempting as the offer sounds. The idea of defeating Sif is too delicious that I just can’t let the opportunity slip" I gave both of them my most cheeky smile to accommodate my words

"Do not take Asgard's finest warriors so lightly, Lady (Y/N)." Thor looks a bit annoyed and mad at me for belittling his warriors, most especially his friends. "I’m sorry if it came out wrong, But if you didn't want me to belittle you and your pals abilities, then I shouldn't have been treated me the same way you didn't want to be" it wasn’t fair. They get mad if I say what they told me. Loki sighs. 

"Come on Thor. Nothing will change the beast's mind" Loki was going to turn around and walk the other way when Thor all of a sudden spoke "I am sorry.. I did not realize our words caused you distress. Please forgive me and my friend’s actions towards you. I only meant to compliment your beauty. You are very beautiful and I just can’t stop myself. Let me make it up to you. Tonight, let me escort you to tonight's feast" Thor showed me his most charming smile that would've literally made any girls ovaries pregnant with triplets. I couldn't help but turn into a blushing mess in front of him "... I... Uh...”

"No fair! I was going to ask her tonight!" Fandral shouted. Apparently, everyone heard the whole conversation "You are both wasting your time. She is barbaric as man" Loki stepped between me and Thor "messy hair, pale skin, rude, and very, very, very violent" What. The. Fuck. "Besides, she won't allow anyone to treat her as a lady. She loathes the Idea of it" it's not that I don't want to be treated as a girl! I actually want to be treated as a girl for once! A girl who wouldn't cut your throat as you sleep or a girl who isn't made of freaking glass or twigs, Which is by far how everyone in this palace has been treating me! "I bet she has never even been bed by a man before. Best guess is no one wanted to" he gives me a proud smile that he got it all right even though that is none of his business! I cannot let him ruin this for me! I could actually use Thor to know Odin's weakness 

"Thank goodness at least someone has eyes that still works!" Sif shouted. Bitch. You stay out of this. Suddenly an Idea came to me. I slide away from Loki to face Thor. I fake my nervousness and do my best to stutter my words so it doesn't sound too fake and too calm at the same time

"If... If it’s alright with you.. I would also like to go to dinner" i look down on my feet for effects. I might not know much about flirting and men. But I've seen enough guys confessing on Carina back home. Always looking down and being nervous. I kind of envy her. I was not considered appealing with my appearance back in Knowhere. 

I lift my head back up, and to my surprise Thor was smiling widely and Loki looks a bit shocked and mad for unknown reason. "Some of what your brother said is true...” I rub the back of my neck with my left hand 

"But if the offer still stands... I would really, really like it if I could be treated beautiful for once...” I made a face that expresses sadness. I just hope they buy this. Especially Loki! No doubt the God of Lies can tell the difference between the false and truth. Hopefully his time in the cell made him a bit rusty "Wonderful! Now let us all head out and-" 

"I didn't say the battle was cancelled" Thor and Loki both looked annoyed with my stubbornness. After at least 3 minutes of last minute pleading to stop me they both gave up.  
Thor went ahead to take a seat. Loki stayed for a few more minutes "you're not really going to go with Thor, are you?" He asks me but looking elsewhere "first of, none of your business. And second, yes I am going with him" 

"But he's an oaf!" Now he faces me with an expression I can only identify as child who was pleading his mother to change her decision "well... Why won’t you let me decide that part myself? Besides, it's nice to know someone thinks you’re beautiful for once...” My words came out a bit too sad and glum for my taste. I guess even thought my minds tells me it's just an act. My heart and feelings knows better than that. I am sad. Not just because I wasn't seen beautiful. It's more of because I was never even considered as a woman... Even here, Loki thinks I'm a dirty beast that no one would bed.. 

"...I never said you weren't a woman" FUCK! My mind walls were down! How could I let them slip! I must've lost concentration while I was... Well... Sad... "You say I’m barbaric, violent, and ugly and you call me a beast. I think I hot the message loud and clear" i look anywhere but his face. "I didnt mean tha-" 

"It doesn’t matter to me what you said" I cut him off. "I am nothing to you. So you are nothing to me" He clenched his jaws and his hands turned into fists "Tsk. No wonder you would go with him. Who could resist the mighty Thor. You both even suit each other, both barbaric. No manners or ethics what so ever" he said in a deep voice that reeks of anger and frustration.

"Get out of my fucking face before I kill you a few hours early before our battle" I am tired of this conversation. I want to release all these stress and pressure within me. And what better way to do that than a fight. 4 on 1 is just too easy. But it'll have to do for now. As soon as Loki was out of the arena and seated right next to Thor. The battle has started

3... 2... 1... 0! 

As expected. All three (Sif, Volstagg, and Fandral) all started running towards me since they are close range fighting. I quickly kneeled down to avoid the arrow Hogun fired from his spot and fired my arrow to him. It hit him right on the chest of this leather armor and the force was too strong that it knocked him on his back. Hogun: defeated

I first ran towards Volstagg's direction. No weapon must be used on him since he's hand to hand combat. I crouch down and kick his left leg so he'd fall on his back. I then grabbed his hand and twirl and toss him towards Sif. Both tumbling down the ground 

I take out my fencing sword before Fandral gets near me- "Very impressive" his sword was almost on my neck. Good thing I had the sword block the path just in time  
"Beautiful and fierce, It is quite a turn on for me~" Fandral licked his lips

"Really, Fandral? You're seducing her on the field?!" Volstagg shouted with a laugh

"What? I find this the best time to test my seduction-" I hit his hand holding the sword while he was distracted. The sword fell down the ground and I quickly kicked it away and pressed my sword on Fandral's neck.

"I'd slice your throat if you weren't cute" I whispered in his ear. His face was pale and shocked, like a child learning news about his test score. "Th-thank Odin I am blessed with this face then" 

"Ahehe!" I kissed Fandral on the cheek and walked away. Fandral: Defeated 

A punch on the gut made me remember I still had two opponents left "Now sister, throwing your enemy does not mean you've won" Volstagg lectured me. He grabbed my leg and arm and threw me.

"Agh...” I got up and brushed the dust off my legs 

"I think you’re just trying to get even with me from that time I pushed you back home" 

"Hm... What gave it away, sister?" We both smiled at each other, lightly laughing. 

I ran towards to Volstagg and jumped in mid air. We were both launching our fists at each other, mine to his face and his to my stomach. When the blow hit, I coughed up blood. We both were blown away by the force the other released

I gathered all the strength I had to get back up. I notice that Volstagg was knocked out on the ground, hopefully just knocked out.  
Just when I thought it was all over. A painful slice on my back gave me a reality check. I winced. I still have this bitch to take care of

“Sif! You are not allowed to cause harm! It is only a duel!" Thor shouted while he and Loki were running towards us. Probably to restrain Sif since she seems to be unable to control her killing urges to me.

When I face Sif, I was greeted with the tip of her sword slicing my cheek. 

"Enough!" Loki stood between us.

"Get lost, Loki. You're in my way." The words came much darker than I wanted. My tone causes all their attention to snap back at me, just in time to see my cheek form back together closing the wound. They all looked shocked after seeing my body rapidly heal on its own up close.

"How did you-" not bothering to excuse myself I attacked Sif. She seems taken aback but soon got her game on

"What are you!?" She shouted while we spar. She looks so shocked and angry, probably because the fact that I cannot be killed was a big problem to her killing me or at least hurting me.

I soon found and opening and without hesitation took it. I managed to knock her sword flying away from her reach and just when she was about to run after it I simply tripped her making her fall on the ground. She rolls over to face me just in time for me to aim the end of my sword a paper flat distance from her nose

"I win" Sif: defeated


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two thousand words! DAYUMMMM! As always, thank you for reading my story guys!

I stare at my own reflection in the mirror. A young woman whose hair is curled on the ends with light make-up on wearing a tight blue silky dress and a brown leather vest that shows the bests of her body's curves was staring back at me.

To be honest, this has got to be the most nerve wrecking thing I've ever done! I'd gladly take on extra terrestrials in a cage match than an evening being escorted by a prince in a ball! No offense to Thor. He seems cool and all but I don't like him that way.

"Maybe I can still back out? I’m sure he wouldn't mind, but I’m already dressed and ready to go! Then again I really can’t stand this dress, but what other way can I find out some weakness Odin and Thor have? But I don't want to look like a whore to the whole kingdom!" I pace in my room debating with myself

***earlier***

"I win" how could I possibly stop the smirking. I mean, she's so speechless! Obviously nobody has yet to defeat her that is a girl.  
Sif looks me in the eye with an emotion that I could only classify as anger and... Satisfaction, What?

"Ha... Ahaha... Hahaha" she laughs and soon so does the warriors three. Why are they laughing? Do I amuse them or something? Are they mocking me? Before I could let the questions in my head for into words Loki spoke first 

"I fear that you have all lost your wits to this battle" Loki looked a bit annoyed like me, probably because we don't understand the situation happening 

"It is just... It has been so long..." Fandral laughing lightly within his sentences 

"What do you mean?" Thor asked 

"Although it ended too quickly, it was such joy to actually spar with a new opponent. She even fought seriously!" Volstagg said with a booming voice 

"I must admit. This was by far the most enjoyable battle even though I was defeated" Hogun talked. And it was a sentence! 

"Uhh... Sorry? Still don’t understand..." God, sometimes i wished they'd just speak more normal and less royalty 

"What we mean is" Sif stood up and faced me. We were about the same height 

"It has been so long since we were defeated. Sparring with the soldiers and amongst ourselves has been too easy for us because of our skills. The only moments where we can actually put our full effort are on battles with enemies. Fighting in Asgard has gone bland" she explained, So... They were somehow complementing me? 

"Why don't you guys just battle Thor and Loki? I’m sure they're challenging enough" I asked 

"Oh, they are. Trust me. But the thing is sister; the outcome is obviously that they'd always win. And besides, after they won an endless night of drinking and boasting is sure to happen after their victory" Volstagg added. I look to both Thor and Loki looking anywhere but our eyes 

"We were young back then..." Thor defended him and his brother 

"A week ago does not mean you were younger Thor" Sif grin at Thor and Loki 

"Shut up!" Thor was looking embarrassed that made the whole group, yes, even Loki and Hogun, to laugh 

After everyone got their stuff back we all headed to the palace and went separate ways. I was on my way to look around the palace when I heard running footsteps behind me. When I looked behind me, it was Loki. I stop in my tracks and waited for him to catch up with me

"You know, it's every girls dream to have a prince running after her. So tell me, do what do I owe the pleasure of being chased?" I said with a giggle in the end 

"I am here to guard you. To make sure you don't cause any trouble in the palace" he said looking ahead in our direction 

"So they couldn't have just sent a normal guard? Or soldier, or Thor?"

"The guards and soldiers are probably not enough to stop you if you cause trouble judging from today. You'll see Thor at the feast tonight anyway. So you'll be with me. It is decided"

"So let me get this straight... They think its best that they let a hot tempered prisoner/prince look over an outsider that proclaimed treason?"

"I would have gone with insanely smart and good-looking, but yes. That seems about the situation" 

"And may I ask on whose orders allowed this?" I face him. He is about a few inches taller than me

"A prince" he faces me and gives an innocent cheeky smile as if he knew nothing about this prince 

"Ehehe... Good enough for me"

We walked around the palace causing some pranks on the guards and servants walking around the hallways. He also told me facts about Asgard every now and then when he sees something that catches eye. Soon we were tired (especially me since I just came back from a battle against four people), so he brought me to a balcony in the garden. We were both sitting on the balcony wall as we ate some fresh apples we picked from the tree in the garden. 

"The sun is getting low" I said while pealing some apples for the both of us. I wouldn't mind eating apples with the skin. It's the prince with here that's picky 

"That it is" he picks up some slices of peeled apple on the bowl between us

"I'd better go and prepare myself with all that girly shit for dinner" I placed the last apple on the bowl. All sliced and peeled 

"Language, (Y/N)" 

_'I do not think you are unattractive'_ that was not my thought. I look back at Loki and see him munching on an apple. He caught my gaze and his forest green ones met my brown ones. He raises an eyebrow at me, as if he had no idea why I was looking at him. I smiled at his little pretend game of his 

_'Really now?'_ I talked back in his mind. This causes him to smile 

_'Mother said there can only be one person in the entire universe that can link minds to each other whether they like it or not. At first the thought of it made me sick. Simply because I am quite fond of my very own mind, thank you very much'_ why was he telling me this? Does he not like this right now? He's probably breaking it down on me slowly that he wants this to stop 

_'I could block you out again if you want'_

_'Let me finish, beastly. Now, where was I?'_

_'That you hate sharing your mind...'_

_'Ah yes. I was repulsed by it to be honest. I fear the worst like I could be linked with an air head, or a hideous woman. Or even a man!'_ Loki couldn't suppress his body to shiver at that thought. It was quite cute to be honest. Loki with a guy is so wrong that I couldn't help but giggle a bit 

_'At least I’m not a man. Hehe'_ I said 

_'Not just that. You are also not stupid, and not, not, not hideous'_ this causes me to look back at him. He was looking at his feet and rubbing the back of his neck. He kind of look troubled. Why? 

_'I cannot believe I am saying this...'_ He sounded so unsure and nervous. He kept fidgeting 

_'Technically, you're not saying anything'_ I cut in 

_'Shut up!'_ He messes up his hair. Oh god. I don't know what’s happening right now but he's so cute! 

_'What I'm trying to say is that. You are beau-'_

"(Y/N)! Why are you still out? It's almost time for the feast" Thor suddenly popped out of nowhere. Loki and I both looked around us. It was already night. The dark sky above us looked quite beautiful 

"Ah. You are right. I shall be off then" I say my goodbyes to the two and headed to my room. I was a few distance away from them when I entered Loki's mind again 

_'You were saying?'_ I asked 

_'It was nothing. I’m sure Thor will make do to your liking anyway'_ he answers me bitterly 

_'... Why are you suddenly so-'_

_'You should get ready for your oh so wonderful evening with Thor. Anyone even with a right mind would whore herself to the mighty Thor'_ he sounds annoyed now. Annoyed at Thor, at me? I don't know... 

_'If you must know, I only had the intention of going out with Thor to the feast to find out some weakness of his cause I'm going to battle him tomorrow'_ I explained 

_'Then... What was the whole 'not being beautiful' in your mind about earlier?'_ He asks 

_'Well... I’m still a girl. So I also wanted to go with him because he find me attractive...’_ I explained more as my legs got me nearer and nearer to my room 

_'So you'd go with anyone as long as they say you're appealing?'_ He asks 

_'Oh please, I’m not that stupid to fawn over any man who says I’m pretty, idiot. It's not just that they say it. It’s that they make me feel like one. You wouldn't understand. You're a prince. You have people to say these things to you'_ I finally reached the doors to my room 

_'Anyway, I enjoyed our time earlier. Scaring some of the maids with snake illusions was fun. See you later...'_ I said in a gloomy voice against my will 

***present***

A knock on the door brought me back to reality. Shit. Thor is here 

"Are you ready, lady (Y/N)?" 

Agh... As much as I wanted to go, the bad thoughts were winning. People would just stare at me. My dark hair will definitely drag attention but I don't want to disappoint the others when I said I'd go... 

"Yeah, Just a sec" I look at my reflection one last time and opened the door 

"Hi...” I greeted in a small voice looking down on my boots. Yup, Wearing boots with a gown. If I were my own mother I'd be damn proud of myself 

"You look wonderful. Shall we go?" Thor offered me his arm. 

"Yeah, I’m starving" I linked my arm with his as we proceed to walk down the hallway towards the dining hall. Once we entered the room, the smell of strong wine and delicious roasted meat filled my nose. It was the most mouth watering smell I have ever graced my nose upon. Thor leaded us both to a table where his friends are gathered. Women were around Fandral, while Children were around Volstagg and Hogun. Sif sat next to Thor while I sat between Thor and Loki 

Not even 5 minutes have passed and Thor and Loki was already surrounded by women. They all came to gather to listen to battle stories of each warrior. What sparked my interest the most was Thor telling the story of Loki trying to take over the realm of Midgard 

Apparently, the reason Loki was in a dungeon the first day I met him was because he tried to take over Midgard with the use of war. He failed of course and everyone seems to have forgiven him in Asgard since that was about 2 and a half years ago. He was just sent every now and then in the dungeon whenever he causes some trouble and pranks in the kingdom. Kind of like the Asgardian way of parents grounding their kids. The thought of it made me chuckled which caught some unwanted attention 

"I've been meaning to ask, Prince Thor. Why did you bring a servant to dinner?" One of the girls near Thor asked 

"Yeah! I was wondering the same thing. I mean, she looks like a goat" a girl clinging to Loki joked making every bimbo around us laugh. I was surprised that Sif didn't laugh. She was actually glaring at the bimbos who were oblivious to the warriors deadly stare. But what really surprised me was Thor laughing along with the girls. His cheeks seem a bit red

"Aye, she does a bit resemble like one when she makes a face. Haha!" Oh, He better be drunk as fuck or else

"Then... You find a goat beautiful?" I don't understand what's happening 

"Ahahahaha! You are quite a Joker, (Y/N)!" He says in a loud voice 

"I think it's time for you to retire for tonight Thor" Fandral pleaded with the drunken Prince. I stood up. My temper getting the better of me all because of this childish prince 

"Why did you really ask me out?" I asked the question that will clarify all my confusion. The sad thing is, I think I already know the answer... 

"Because I wanted to know more about you... Hic... Since my father wanted me to keep an eye on you" He answers with a slur in his words I cannot believe I was stupid enough to actually think I could seduce some information from him with this face! I felt so stupid, and angry, and sad, so many emotions at once, all which are negative! He asked me to dinner so he could spy on me. 

I pushed my way out of the girls surrounding us and headed back to my room. I hate to admit it, even to myself, but I can feel the tears threatening to spill. What has gotten into me? I don't even like Thor romantically but I can’t help but shed a few tears for what he just said. Maybe it's because I feel tricked, But why? Crying over being lied to being beautiful? Who'd cry over that?! I don't know why but all I do know is that I feel like a fool and that I have got to get out the here  
Once inside I fucking threw the stupid dress as hard as I can on the wall. I put on some lose pants and a green tunic. I tied my hair in a ponytail and strapped my music player on my waist and put on my headphones. I exit my room and went for a run around the arena. No. Scratch that idea. I’m going to run the whole of Asgard! From the edge of the river back all the way to the bifrost! 

_Take me to church_  
_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_  
_Offer me that deathless death_  
_Good God, let me give you my life_  
_Take me to church_

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_  
_Offer me that deathless death_  
_Good God, let me give you my life_

Song in ear, legs running, and sweats dripping from my body. I was exhausted and no doubt about that. While running earlier I had some time to think hard about my game plan. I'll just have to defeat Thor and Loki on their surprise challenge and then the next day will be Odin. And then I should at least spend a day to collect all the information I need and then I'll be off. I don't wanna stay here any longer. It's no question that I don't belong here and that there's no point in trying to belong anyway.

I decided to rest for a while and what better place to do it than lying down on the rainbow bridge!

I lay there staring at the beautiful stars in the sky. I laugh a bit at the thought of me ending up falling asleep outside in the open again.

"Ehehe... I hope that black cat wakes me up again"


	13. Chapter 13

_I walked across an empty land_  
_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_  
_I felt the earth beneath my feet_  
_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree_  
_I felt the branches of it looking at me_  
_Is this the place we used to love?_  
_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

Currently lying on the rainbow bridge and staring at the sky. No offense to Asgard and all its glory but the view of galaxies stars and colors back home (Knowhere) was way better to look at than this dark sky with different sizes of bright shining stars in the sky. 

Knowhere... I wonder how Tivan and Carina are doing. Poor Carina, she's probably being bossed around by Tivan no doubt. I remember the time she once told me her plans of escape. Sadly her fear of being put inside a glass cage like the last servant girl was much stronger than her courage to run away. I don’t blame Tivan though, I get that the previous servant was secretly selling his collection to unknown buyers behind his back was a crime and all, but he didn’t have to experiment on her head really. He could've just sent her to the authorities. Oh well. What's done is done. 

"It is truly a beautiful sight to behold” man of dark skin wearing golden armor and helmet was standing of my left. He was also staring at the heavens like me 

"It is. Sadly few can see it" I replied bringing my sight back to the dark sky above us 

"Even fewer can sense it" he said back. What does that mean? Of course my curiosity was uncontainable as always and as tired as I was I just had to ask questions again 

"What do you mean?" He smiled at me. Finally looking at me 

"Only some like myself can feel and see what a pleasure it is to be alive and appreciate the universe's existence" he explained looking me in the eyes. His eyes are beautiful 

"You must be Heimdal" I said in 'as a matter of fact tone' 

"And you must be (Y/N)" he declared. 

"So tell me young warrior, why are you out here?" He circles me while I lay flat on the ground 

"I think you know the answer to your question" I replied back with a smirk on my face. He obviously saw with his magical eyes my glorious time at the feast a few hours earlier 

"Aye, but the question still stands. Why are you -here-?" He asks again. Oh. He means Asgard. 

"I came here to find answers about myself" He smiles back at me 

"And have you gathered what you seek?" He sure asks a lot of questions 

"Heh. Nope, But I'm getting there. Just three more opponents" I say while showing three fingers to him 

"The sons of Odin and The king himself" he clarifies 

"Yup" I look up to him with a friendly smile 

"I have enjoyed myself greatly on the show this morning. You fight with might and wit" he complimented while still pacing around me 

"Thanks!" 

"I fear you fight too well" he suddenly stares at me with a hard expression. 

"Oh..." Just when I thought we were getting along 

"To what extend are you willing to commit to gain this knowledge?" He asks out of the blue. I know why he had to ask it though. It’s to judge for himself if I am worth double the guidance. I understand that he means well to protect this place since he is the watcher. I can’t blame him why he is suspicious of me. Heck! I hardly know if I was a good person before I lost my memories! 

"Anything I won't regret" I replied. Suddenly the air around us got thick and awkward. How did the conversation get here "I see" he starts walking away 

"My knowledge is at your service, Lady (Y/N)" he tells me. Before I could even ask him about his sudden partnership with me the sound of footsteps from the opposite direction caught my attention. When I face the other side, I saw the one and only trickster himself 

"You know, I am starting to wonder how you seem to always find me" upon closer inspection I notice he was sweating and out of breath. Was he running as well? As he got closer I stood up and stretch a little. I better get back to the palace and sleep on an actual bed unlike last time 

"So tell me, is this the second part act you brothers are scheming on?" I say to him with venom on my tone as I glare at him. He is obviously working together with Thor. He seems a bit confused at first but then his face turned to an amused one that he made a light chuckle. 

"You honestly don't think I am in alliance with the all father's schemes now, do you?" By the time he finished his sentence, I was already walking away from him. I hear him shout my name and run after me 

"Honestly, I’d assume you'd have at least the right mind to wait for your host like a normal human. *sigh* you truly are raised as a beast. Such a shame for that body" what!? I slapped him so hard that I thought my hand was injured. He cups his cheek that I’ve slapped. He looks down on me with anger and rage written all over his face 

"Why did you slap me!?" 

"I’m tired of your trick, you and everyone!" 

"I have no idea on what you are blabbing about, you fool! Lay tricks on you? I hardly even touched you since we've met!" 

"You called me a cunt for no God damn valid reason, Sif hates me for reasons I don't know, Thor makes me feel like his friend only to know your father tasks him to do it. And now, the gatekeeper gives me his services? I’m not that naive to buy this whole act of hospitality! Especially from you! Why are you so friendly with me all of a sudden!?" 

"Will you shut your mouth. Im not rather fond of unwanted attention in public" 

"Then you shouldn't have searched for me!" I was shouting and waving my hands in the air in so much rage on how fucked up my evening turned out. Loki clenches his jaw and looks at me with pure hatred 

"You wish to know the truth!? So be it!" He takes a step closer to me making me step back. Big mistake, I just gave him a signal of my involuntary submission 

"I think you are a stupid woman who would fawn over whoever complements her looks. I think you are a manner less oaf who swears a lot! Oh and let us not forget your most awaited praise you've been dying for someone to tell you. 'You are the most hideous being I have ever encountered'. There you have it; I give you my honest words on a golden platter for you to take" 

**Loki's POV**

I was breathing heavily after exclaiming all the things I’ve thought of her. I was prepared for another slap or any physical pain this stupid violent woman was going to do to me but instead she responded to my words the last thing I would have expected her to. She was there in front of me wiping the heavy tears on her face only to be quickly replaced by another fresh fallen tear. She was in front of me crying. My rage and hatred was immediately replaced with this unknown feeling of hating my actions. It was a feeling I was unfamiliar of. I slowly unclench my fist and reach out to her sobbing face but she quickly pushed the hand away 

".. I... I... Don't belong anywhere.. I don't need you to tell me that because I already know!" She pushed me back and ran away. After a few second it finally occur to me what this feeling was. It was regret. 

"Argh!" I pulled my hair back and walked back to the palace with thoughts in my head. This woman is so frustrating! I should be the angry one! She slapped me for no reason then she accuses me of working with Thor! 

If it wasn't for my little prank on dosing Thor's drink with more alcohol for fun, He wouldn't have gotten drunk and blab about his little plan with (Y/N)! She should in fact be thanking me right now like the low life she is! She could've been tricked by Thor right now to spend the night in his bed without me! Thor doesn't deserve her! Yet she'd gladly go with him on the back of the horse to Odin knows where! 

Curse the nine realms! Why did I say that? Sure she forgets manners but that doesn't mean she doesn't possess any and her face is nowhere near my distaste. Everyone earlier at the feast was practically undressing her with their eyes! It was disgusting. As if she'd go anywhere near such oafs like Thor... Which she did... But he asked! So it would seem rude to turn a prince down. Then again she did slap a prince hard on the face a few moments ago. 

I touched my cheek only to feel a stinging pain causing me to wince on my walk back 

I should be demanding her head on a plate right now. What is wrong with me? I hate her so much but I can’t seem to deny my attraction and protectiveness towards her. I could barely contain myself on punching Fandral's dreamy face when she kissed him Thor's lucky I only though of a harmless prank of overdosing his drink. Perhaps it is because of her being a virgin? Is she a virgin? Most likely not with her age. Why does that make my blood boil? Her with someone else in bed? 

This is frustrating. It's like my body and mind can’t function properly around her. No wonder she gladly accepts Thor's invitation more. We truly are complete opposites. The strong and powerful Thor with blond hair and disgusting veins in every muscle versus his younger brother who is his complete opposite in every way. No wonder (Y/N) favors Thor. Well... Favored 

Ah. That gives a smile on my face. At least Thor is in trouble with that girl as well. I should probably think of some sort of-  
My thoughts were quickly interrupted by the woman being courted to sleep with him in an alley. 

"Come on, beautiful. I'll make the tears go away" the man wraps his arms around the woman's waist. He presses sloppy kisses on the woman's neck. I was about to mind my own business when I heard the woman plea. Her voice was cracking but still recognizable. It was (Y/N) 

**(Y/N)'s POV**

Dammit! Can’t a girl have some privacy even for just a moment to let all the events sink in? Apparently, the day's drama isn't over yet cause on my way back to the palace. I went through an alley just in case that I can avoid more unwanted attention. Sadly, the opposite just happened because now a guy just cornered me on the wall 

"Hey there, gorgeous" I was not in the mood to talk to anyone. Besides, I can hardly speak without a hiccup. I brush the guy of and was about to go when his two muscular arms were wrapped around my waist 

"Come on, beautiful. I'll make the tears go away" he said agains my ear and presses his lips on my neck giving me unwanted sloppy kisses. Can this day get any worse? 

"Please *hic* let go" I said with a hiccup. I can feel the man smile on my neck 

"You say that now, but later you will beg for my coc-" his words were cut off by a shoe suddenly hitting his head from Odin knows where. He faces the opening of the alley 

"You dare interrupt me?" He was now charging towards the figure on the entrance then stopped and bowed down. Was it a noble man? 

"You dare force yourself on my guest?" The voice was none other but Loki's 

"I apologize, sire. I thought her as a prostitute with her clothes" 

"Wha*hic*t's wrong with my clothes?" The man faced looked back at me with a look as if saying 'shut up. There's a presence of a royalty here'. Before he can even face back Loki. He was already lifted in the air with Loki's hand grabbing his throat. 

"Listen here you bastard. Never call a woman under my wings such terms or else I will personally send you to your end" the man nodded with fear. The moment Loki let him go he ran as fast as he could away from us. Great. Another wonderful alone time with Loki it would seem 

"We should head back..." I said first and walked ahead 

"Wait" he grabbed my wrist with his hand. The cool feeling of his hand gave me unwanted comfort but he suddenly let go of me. As I looked back I saw shock and confusion on his face while looking at the hand he used to stop me. How could I forget, he finds me disgusting and repulsive. I almost thanked him for earlier. The look of disgust in his face made me remember his words from earlier, bringing fresh new tears in my eyes. He saw the look on my face and was about to say something but I cut him 

"I'll be heading first then" and then I ran as fast as my legs could take me 

**Loki's POV**

The moment I touched (Y/N)'s hand I felt something odd... It was as if some sort of pull or sponge was absorbing my powers. I quickly let go and looked at her eyes which have turned to blood red. Jotun Red. I looked back on the palm of my hand to see it turned a little blue on some places. Did (Y/N)- 

"I'll be heading first then" before I could even say anything more she quickly ran away 

Why can’t I do something good!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! So let me tell you a stupid thing I did. I posted this chapter about a week ago. Yep. A whole damn week ago, but thanks to a user named ‘Andy_F’ who commented on Chapter 13 for an update. I only noticed then that it was posted as a draft! If it weren't for Ms. Andy_F, Chapter 14 would’ve been automatically deleted after a few days! So thank you so much for commenting! You have my undying gratitude! Okay... That was a pit of overly dramatic but hey! I write fanfics and you guys read them so... HAHA!
> 
> xoxo, RS :)

Ah. The arena, how I've missed you! Today is the day I have to duel with Thor and Loki. Both the stubborn brothers refuse to team up against one girl (and that they don't get along. Pretty sure Loki would just mess around with Thor instead of fighting me) so the warriors three decided they could flick a coin and see who goes first. 

"I shall go easy on you, lady (Y/N)" Thor shouted far ahead of me. Yep. Some luck. Thor gets to go first 

"That won't be necessary" I intend to fight Thor with all my will since he freaking played me! Not that I wasn't expecting it or anything but what kind of girl wouldn't be pissed at that kind of move? 

"So what type of weapon am I to use, an axe, a hammer?" I asked. 

"You are free to choose any weapon to your liking. It matters not what it is to me" his voice was low and tired. He must have had too much to drink last night  
I walked to the table holding many kinds of weapons from long swords to knives, and bows and arrows to some spears. I decided on using my own favorite sword since Thor's hammer is a close distance weapon so it makes sense to choose a close combat as weapon as well. 

***earlier***

I was up early and practicing my sword skills in the arena alone since no one but the maids are awake yet. I was up all night debating with myself if I should still continue the battles or just hit the road already. I mean, I can probably beat Thor and Loki but Odin? Ohohoho! I think that's way beyond the ability of my skills. Unfortunately, my alone time was about to be over based on the approaching figure of Sif from the entrance of the arena 

"You ran off last night" Sif walked in and grabbed a long sword on the table and practiced with me 

"When one is surrounded, I think we both could agree that escaping is the only solution to avoid defeat" she gives me an amused face 

"Loki warned me about that" 

"About what?" I asked

"That you would think that we teamed up against you" 

"Well... Why wouldn't I?" She laughs lightly 

"Let me educate you, (Y/N)" she hits my sword with strong force that throws my sword away from my hand. I rub my hand until the stinging fade away 

"Trust is both the downfall and success of a warrior. I would know because I have experienced both first hands" she walks towards me and pats my head 

"If you were the future ruler of a great kingdom and an intruder is wandering in your land, what would you do?" She asks me while pacing around me like a Xandarian officer interrogating its suspect 

"I would... Be alarmed?" I answered unsurely 

"Not a false answer, but what else?" She asked again 

"I have to get rid of them?" 

"Yes. Correct. But you can't do that because you are the king. So what do you do?" 

"I order someone to do it for me" 

"And who would you order?" She asked

"A soldier, a guard?" I answered with doubt in my voice. She stops in front of me 

"You might. But this intruder of the kingdom is smart in strategy and battle. So you would have to entrust this to your most strongest and trusted subject. So who is the soldier?" When her words finished, all of the confusion suddenly disappeared and realization finally sinks in 

"Thor... Thor is the soldier!" If Thor is the soldier that means that as of now he believes I am still unaware of his true intentions to hurt me. It was not to humiliate me in front of the whole kingdom. It was to make me runaway! And I was so close on doing what he wanted! 

"... Why are you telling me this? Don't you hate me?" Why was she suddenly being friendly to me? Is this another trick? No way. She just told me the whole situation and being aware of it is a big advantage! So why did she tell me? 

"It is odd. I did dislike you the moment you wasted my time back at your house staring at me. But then you prove to be a great opponent and I can't explain it but there is this odd pull inside if me wanting to befriend you" She confessed to me with a confused face 

"Perhaps it is because you pity me because I look like a goat?" I joked 

"Oh (Y/N), you don't honestly believe what those stupid maggots said now, did you? Those obnoxious women said the same to me before!" I look at the ground. So she was called with mean names too. Then again, she really is attractive so I guess she knows they were just jealous of her 

"Nobody notices me. Back home everyone was really disturbed to see my appearance. So I know what others think about my appearance. No need to encourage me being pretty. I don't really care to be honest. It was actually an advantage to be ignored. All the more pockets to be picked" I shrugged. I really don't care since they aren't really my type anyway 

"You do realize we are not the same species as them right? You have a body that is the same as mine. So it only makes sense a fellow with the same body type will be attracted to you" she explained. That's true. Why would talking and walking animals be attracted to me? Or even pink and green skinned people. We are different and that is why they dislike my features because I am not their ideal beauty. Damn it (Y/N)! Sif pinches my cheeks taking me by surprised 

"Ahaha! I am very happy I can do this freely now! You are quite like a younger sibling just as Volstagg said!" She smiles brightly at my annoyed face 

"I do hope we can start over. My attitude towards you was unforgivably rude and I do hope you wish to be friends with me as well because I've been dying to have a friend who does not smell like mead or blood over the last centuries" she said in a hopeful voice. How could I say no to her!? I've been dying to have someone to talk to! 

"I'd really like that too" I answered making her smile brighter 

"Wonderful! I have so much I'd like to share and ask about!" she seemed a bit too excited. I could just imagine how long she's been alone with those guys 

"Oh really, I actually have some questions too" 

"You do? Like what?" She asked 

"Do you bleed?" 

***present***

I’m really thankful that Sif told me my position in their play. If it weren't for her I'd probably be already at the Bifrost right now like they wanted me to but a part of me was also frustrated because I lost my rage fuel on Thor. It's not like he wanted to hurt me, it was his father, Odin who ordered him to. He was just left with no choice but to follow him. Damn it. Now where am I going to get my hate fuel? 

"Are you both ready?" Fandral shouted from his seat next to Volstagg and Sif. Thor and I both shouted our yeses to them and at the count of three we were both running towards to each other. Thor threw his hammer at me, despite his distance the hammer flew in a straight line towards me without curving down to the strength of gravity. Some weapon the Mjolnir was. Not to mention the damage it can cause! I was too focused on the features of the hammer that I didn’t noticed it coming straight at me hitting me straight on the stomach sending me backwards and falling on the ground. 

"FUCK!" I hugged my stomach trying to bare the momentary pain. After a few seconds the pain finally disappeared thanks to my rapid healing ability. I then stood up and looked at Thor whose face was written with guilt and worry all over. 

"Agh... Damn, that hurt" I said groaning and stretching my back until my bones made a popping sound

"Perhaps it is best for you to sur-" I cut Thor before he even finishes that stupid suggestion 

"Oh relax, dude! This is a duel and it's normal to attack me if you want to win" I then ran towards him and leaped in the air swinging my sword towards him but before my sword even reached a distance of 5 inches away his all powerful hammer was swigged against my sword. My favorite fucking sword was now in many metal pieces on the dusty ground  
I looked Thor in the eye sending him a glare. He looks a bit worried at my well being and confused at me on why I'd glare at him for breaking my sword. Typical royals, they always think that things can be easily replaced with something better. Well it's not like it was a human or something legendary but It was stolen from a blacksmith troll. I mean, who wouldn't steal an awesome sword? Well, it's broken now. I walk towards the table to grab a new weapon and decided on a scythe that's a foot taller than me. This time I ran towards Thor dodging all his thunder shots. 

"At least make it a challenge for me!" He shouted. When I reached Thor and swung my scythe at him, my scythe instead hit nothing but air. I looked around me to look for the God of thunder but he is nowhere to be found until the God himself spoke 

"You might be a skilled warrior to have all the best of Asgardian warriors defeated at the same time but you cannot defeat the son of Odin" Thor declared while flying in air using his hammer to pull him up from the ground. I bet he didn't see this coming because before he can ever react to it I was already flying in the air in front of him hitting his face with the back wooden end of my scythe sending him back to the ground. That all the Gods there are that I stole that necklace! And that you bad information source on saying that the necklace posses invisibility when in truth it was flight! 

Thor looks up on me and wipes the blood on his nose with the back of his hand making him smile up at me "That's more like it" Fuck! 

Thor cane flying towards me and kept hitting me with his hammer forcing me to be on defense. I kept finding an open to hit him but his strike was followed after an immediate strike giving me no room to multitask. Damn it. It's hard enough to dodge all his hits and focus on flying at the same time. That's it! I have to keep him on the ground! He has a higher advantage if we kept fighting in mid air. 

"Never lose focus on a battle, (Y/N)!" Thor said right on cue because he just punched the thoughts out my mind. Once again, I am on the dusty ground. I was on the ground groaning at the pain of my stomach but this time no time to recover because Thor is going after me. He aimed his hammer at my head which I thankfully rolled away from before the hammer could reach me face. I quickly stood up and floated a safe distance from him 

"Fuckfuckduckfuckfuck" I kept leaping backwards dodging his swings until finally I found an opening. I was dodging his swings while we floated 7 feet above the ground. He swigged his hammer towards me but this time I grabbed the handle of the hammer and slashed the leather strap on the end of the handle Thor was using to hold the hammer and kicked him on both shoulders with my legs down. He might be a God but he can't fly without him hammer. 

Of course I can't lift the hammer just as I expected making me fall down along with the hammer as I planned. When Thor landed back flat on the ground I was aiming my scythe towards his head and stabbed it to the ground next to Thor's head. Thor was looking up with wide eyes and both of us out of breath 

"Hah... Hah... That was fun" I said with a breathy laughed which Thor soon followed with a thunderous laugh of his own 

"Aye... This takes me back on joyous memories" he said panting 

"Oh? Like what?" I asked laying flat beside him finally catching my own breath 

"The first time a woman proved her strength and wisdom was greater than mine" he chuckled at the memory in his head 

"Really? What happened after that?" I asked. He got up sitting on the ground and looking back down at me giving me a big smile 

"She became my best friend" I smiled. It was Sif he was referring to 

"What about us. What happens after this?" 

"I believe I owe you an apology from last night" 

"No need, Thor. Your female best friend just explained to me the reason of your actions. I don't blame you" I sent him an honest smile that I hope lessens his guilt 

"Then I guess I must move on to my next task for redemption" He smiles brightly at me

"Oh? And that task is?" 

"To request another chance to be your friend" he then stood up and reaches out his hand offering me a pull up 

"Greetings fair maiden. I am Thor of Asgard" he offers his hand for a handshake. I smiled at his gesture mimicking the same thing I did on befriending him when he first escorted me to my room. 

"Hello, Thor. I’m (Y/N) and I come in peace" I shook his hand with mine both of us laughing with joy at the turn of events


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a heads up. I update once a week. Sometimes 2 when Im feeling productive. Hope the chapter is to your liking :))

**Loki's POV**

As I watch (Y/N) and Thor laugh while walking towards us. I had a moment to think all that's been happening. Especially last night, her appearance turned to one of a Jotun and she can perform sorcery masterfully just as her skills in combat. 

Hopefully not everyone is convinced by the turn of events. I mean, think about it! She proclaimed treason yet the Allfather Odin has grown very fond of her. Not only Odin but the Warriors Three and The Lady Sif as well despite knowing she's an enemy of the land and now my stupid brother Thor! I even eavesdropped a bit on Heimdal and (Y/N) conversation last night! She has gained the respect of Odin, the trust of Thor and his stupid gang of louts, and the knowledge of the watcher Heimdal! 

Surely not everyone one is that thick headed to actually believe this is just some dumb luck. She can even fly! How convenient. I thought about all the possible ways she could have won without fraud or tricking the warriors but found none. Therefore there is only one explanation I can think of. She is cheating. 

I grinned at (Y/N) at that said thought. This has just turned rather fun! 

**(Y/N)'s POV**

"Are you sure you do not need to go to the healers?" Thor asked for the third time. Making me sigh

"Stop worrying will you" I lightly punched him on the arm 

"I told you, I heal pretty fast" I lifted up my shirt to show him my stomach which did not have a single bruise, bump, and cut caused by this magical hammer during our fight earlier. When we reached where the gang was at, all of them had big smiles especially Loki. Though, his looked more excited. Wonder why. 

"Oh Thor, Have we finally unraveled your weakness? Defeated by another woman" Fandral teased makin Sif and I look at each other and giggle 

"You didn't told me you challenged Thor and won at all" I said towards to Sif 

"You do not know how much I've wanted to tell the tale to all about it! But The Mighty Thor refuses to talk and have the word spread about his defeat to a woman" Sif said and pinches Thor's cheek. She must have thing for pinching cheeks 

"But all of that is about to change since everyone will soon hear the word about the visiting guest moving on to the next opponent who is Loki. Meaning, she succeeded in defeating the Glorious Thor!" She added 

"Sifff!" Thor whines while trying to pull Sif's hands away from his cheeks 

"Oh this is just wonderful! Come; let us celebrate the outcome of the battle by the feast tonight!" Volstagg suggested 

"Aye. Not a bad idea. Perhaps this time I shall regain my honor by escorting (Y/N) properly this time" Thor looks towards me 

"Oh no, you don't. Lady (Y/N) has already been escorted by you. I believe it's my turn now" Fandral walked towards me 

"Well milady?" He flashed me with his well known dashing smile for the unknown time since I got here in Asgard 

"As much as it pains me, I’m afraid I can’t go" I could go if I wanted to but I have weapons shopping to do. And by 'shopping' I meant 'stealing'. Fandral's smile then drops to a disappointed one and before he could even try to say something to persuade me, I quickly cut him off 

"Oh! Look at the time! I should get going before the sun goes down" I turned around to only be hit on the face with a strong chest. I looked up to the owner of the chest to see it was attached to Loki's head. Was he behind me the whole time? I was about to say something cheeky when I suddenly remember his cruel words towards me last night 

_"I think you are a stupid woman who would fawn over whoever complements her looks. I think you are a manner less oaf who swears a lot! Oh and let us not forget your most awaited praise you've been dying for someone to tell you. 'You are the most hideous being I have ever encountered'. There you have it; I give you my honest words on a golden platter for you to take"_

Upon recalling that memory, a sad expression must've been made without me realizing it because Loki looks down upon me with what I think was worry in his eyes. Once again like I did with Fandral, I gave him no chance to speak because I quickly excused myself to him and left 

I jogged towards my room and prepared a bath. No way in hell is I going out smelling like sweat and dirt. After bath I put on some skinny leather pants, a lose blue tunic, my worn out brown combat boots and a black robe to cover my body and my face as well all thanks to the hood. I was about to go when I remembered my MP3 player! Can’t steal without some music in my ears

I then walked out of my room and headed to the city's marketplace. Once I reached there I then proceeded with 'buying' the things I needed but mostly wanted. I got to have some souvenir when I get back. I first sneakily stole a black shoulder bag with knife holsters outside the bag as a shopping bag. 

Minute after minute, stall after stall, and the bag was slowly getting full. The knife holster was already equipped with knives and a knife sharpener. The bag has a book about famous stories for Asgardian children, a freshly cauldron brewed cleaning solution for Tivan's cases, a lovely new hair accessory for Catrina, and a new awesome twin blades with a holster that is strapped on the back! Awesome!! 

I was about to head to the next stall when another hooded figure stood next to me while examining the other weapons they have that could catch my tastes

"I’m just dying to know. How do you intend to pay for those?" It was Loki Not having to face him and both of us wearing hoods making us unable to see each other helped me gain enough courage to speak to him as if last night never happened 

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said. Loki let out a light chuckle 

"You know I could pay for then if you'd just asked? I am your chaperon" he said 

"You could but where's the fun in that?" I replied making me smile and hopefully him as well 

"I know the feeling. But I would rather do pay for them for they might help regain your forgiveness...” He said in a low and serious voice. 

"It's alright, Loki. I was asking for the truth and you just said them. No need to ask forgiveness" I said to convince him he did no wrong or more likely I was convincing myself that he was saying the truth and I shouldn't be a cold bitch after I accused him of being in cahoots with Thor and not to mention slapping the shit across his face! I started walking towards the next stall and grabbed a few things I thought looked cool then preceded to the next one 

"It amazes me how you could be so carefree about this" he said suddenly 

"Carefree about what?" Is he talking about me stealing carelessly?

"Carefree about already committing crimes when you are still under watch by me" He said. Haha! He’s the God of Mischief! He should be cheering me to keep going! 

"Why does that matter? I’m going to win anyway so I’m going to have a presidential pardon soon" I am anyway. I have zero intention of losing or at least leaving empty handed

"Don't take me lightly, (Y/N). I assure you my challenge involves something you'd certainly never be able to win at no matter what tricks you have hidden in your sleeves" 

"What's that suppose to mean?" 

"It means, you'd be a fool to think you can trick the God of Mischief. Much less surprise him" "Ah. Now there's a thought. I'd love to do that" 

"Watching you attempt and fail would be quite amusing" We both smiled brightly facing each other now. I can feel the awkward tension went down a little 

"Why wait tomorrow. We can do the battle now and have the day to ourselves tomorrow" he suggested

"Good point but what makes you think I'd want to spend my whole free day tomorrow with you?" We started walking side by side together now while looking at the different merchandises of each stalls 

"Well since it is unfair that you get a prize if you win and I don't. I declare my prize shall be to my handmaiden the whole day tomorrow" he looks down at me and smirks. Oh how I wish I could kiss that fac- NO! Don't even think about that! 

"If I win, I get to face the Allfather. If you win, I will be your handmaiden the whole day. Hmmm.. That gives me more motivation to win than ever!" I said back at him in the most determined voice I can make "So I take it you agree to the terms?" He asked 

"I do, master" I purred to him moving a bit closer "Oh don't tempt me, (Y/N)" he smiled like a maniac looking at him prey 

"So all I have to do is surprise or caught you off guard?" I asked to clarify 

"Yes but you are not allowed to harm me or lay spells on me making me vulnerable" he set out the rules but then added another one instantly "and you only have until midnight" and with that being said he then turned and started to walk back to the direction we came from. I was about to continue my shopping when he shouted something to me making me look back at his retreating figure “And the game starts… Now!”

I put on my earphones and turned on my music player playing Ten Feet Tall by some earth singer called Afrojack

_I'm clumsy, yeah my head's a mess_  
_'Cause you got me growing taller everyday_  
_We're giants in a little man's world_  
_My heart is pumping up so big that it could burst_

_Been trying so hard not to let it show_  
_But you got me feeling like_  
_I'm stepping on buildings, cars and boats_  
_I swear I could touch the sky_

_Ohhh ohh ohhh_  
_I'm ten feet tall_  
_Ohhh oh ohhhh_  
_I'm ten feet tall_

Oh Loki, you have no idea what I have in mind to surprise you.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that proud of this chapter, really. I could've done better :( Sorry!! I think I fucked it up on Loki's challenge (T-T)

This is officially both the hardest and the most enjoyable quest ever! To trick or surprise the God of Mischief himself has got to be the number one highlight of my year achievements! Sadly, so far I've failed... Like a lot. After he disappeared at the market place I took the chance and bought (stole) some items that I think might help me set up some traps for Loki. 

Once I got back in the palace I waste no time to even change clothes, I immediately searched for Loki and found him under a willow tree at the field near the gates of the palace leading to the forest. I first made some illusions of scary shadowy creatures for Loki to scare him but once he saw the figures he snapped his fingers and all of a sudden I was floating above him upside down 

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't expecting that" Loki closed his book and sighted when he finally looked up on me 

"I had high expectations but this" he makes a black shadow of a cat in his hand 

"Is just poorly thought of, only a child would think of such" the shadow he cast faded. He stood up and brushes the dirt off his trousers and started walking back to the direction of the gates. 

"I expect my servants to have manners and grace, dear (Y/N)" and with another flick of his fingers I was dropped to the ground with a loud thud. Damn it. He's right. Only children would use shadow creatures to scare people off. New game plan then, I shouldn't trick Loki the same way I scare Carina back home. They are both very different people so obviously they don't get surprised the same exact way as well. 

I then put plan B in motion. I once again searches for Loki inside the palace halls and spotted him walking the hallways. With illusions out of the list I then tried to use the next best trick up my sleeve. I then ran after him sneakily so he wouldn't notice me and then extended my leg to intertwine with his footing to lose balance and trip! I know. I know. What kind of a trick is that!? Hey! It's not that easy playing the game with all these rules, okay? Before Loki could even get near my foot he stopped dead in his tracks and eyed my foot up until he stops at my face behind the pillar 

"You have got to be kidding me" he says with a stern voice and one eyebrow rose at me.

"Ehehe... Not the best, I know" I replied in a low shy voice. 

"You'd have to do something definitely better than that" He then proceeded in his tracks and disappeared at the end of the halls again. For the next hours until 7pm, I've been nonstop attempting and failing at all my pranks that the plan names even extended from the ranges of the alphabet. I was on my way back to my room to rummage the things I've brought here in Asgard since my arrival if I might have had something useful when fate had me bump into the Allmother at the next corridor 

"Ah! Im sorry" I apologized and kneeled down to pick up her books and scrolls. She then kneeled down as well to help me 

"It's quite alright, my dear" she assured me and grabbed all the books and scrolls I've handed to her. We then stood up. I was about to excuse myself but she got ahead of me and spoke first 

"Why so down, child? I'd imagine you would be very ecstatic about winning your match with my son Thor earlier yet here you are, looking discourage and disappointed" she states looking at my face closely 

"O-oh! I’m sorry, it’s just that..." Is it alright to tell the queen about my problem with Loki? She might help me but then again the reasonable thing a queen should do is ignore an enemy's problem much less give it advice. Then again, Sif did helped me so maybe the queen might as well? 

"That?" She said waiting for my continuation 

"That the other prince's challenge proves to be the most difficult thing I've ever faced" I explained with a glum voice and for some reason my statement made Frigga chuckle 

"Ahaha! He tends to do that to everyone. Even I sometimes" she said with amusement 

"What is his said challenge, if I may ask?" She asked me 

"To surprise him" I answered 

"Oh my, that is quite difficult" she said making me sigh. There is really no way to win this! 

"But... I believe I know what makes a man surprised and Even though my younger son is a prince, he is still just a man" she said to me with a gentle voice. I wonder what it would be like to have her as a mother. I wonder how it would be like to have a mother. Damn it. Now I’m more depressed 

"Are you alright?" Frigga asked me bringing me out of my thought bubble 

"I'm alright, my queen. Just thinking" 

"About what?" She asked 

"About what I can do to get him off guard" I lied. I dont want Frigga to feel sorry for me for not remembering what a mother's love feels like 

"Then why don't I show you. I need help carrying these as well" she smiled at me and handed me the books she was carrying. I smiled at her hospitality towards me 

"Thank you" 

"I believe I should be the one thanking you for helping me carry such heavy volumes" she said with a chuckle 

"I mean as thank you for helping me with the whole challenge thing" I said walking beside her in the hallway. She then looked me up and down and made a big smile at me 

"Judging by your stance and comfort in clothes, you won't be thanking me for long" she then linked her arm in my own arm and walked towards God knows where 

***Inside the Queen and Kings quarter, 8pm***

I looked at myself in the full body mirror inside the Allmother and Allfather's room. I blinked and blinked expecting the image to fade away and show me my reflection but it did not. The woman looking back at me was wearing light make up making her skin flawless and glow. She had black eyeliner making her eyes seem bigger and light pink lipstick making her lips have more color than my chapped dry ones. Her long brown hair was neatly brushed and curled at the middle to the ends making her look more feminine. But what really makes her so captivating was the body she was revealing. She was wearing an emerald green dress that ends just above her ankles and hugs her body at just the right places. It was a simple thing strapped dress that shows off her cleavage and strong thin arms. The girl looking right back at me is absolutely dropped dead gorgeous! 

"Oh my goodness! I forgot the jewelry" Frigga said and hurriedly went to her dresser and brought back a thick golden necklace and placed it on my neck 

"There. You are finished" she said and hugged me from behind both of us looking at my reflection in the mirror 

"Uh... Um... I...” I stutter "Oh goodness child! I cannot express to you how much I've been dreading to do that to a daughter. Sadly, I was not fated to have one but you have given me my joy" she said in a cheerful voice. Her happiness is so pure and true that I just couldn't help but smile back at her and hug her tight 

"Thank you...” I buried my face on her shoulder 

"Whatever for, you were already born beautiful without my help" she chuckled 

"No. Not for fixing me up into this hot bomb shell" I said breaking the hug and giving her a smile 

"It's for helping me despite being an enemy. Thank you for your compassion and big heart" I thanked her making her tear up and wiping the tear away from her eyes 

"Oh goodness, now I really do wish I had a daughter instead!" We both laughed and the mood got lighter. Thor and Loki were lucky to have a mother like Frigga 

"Come now, (Y/N). We must head to the feast. A queen and a lady must never be late more than a minute" she linked her arm around mine once more and together we exited her and her husband's chambers and headed for the grand feast hall 

***feasting hall, 8:10pm***

As soon as we entered the queen excused herself to go to her rightful place which is on the top table beside the king, Odin I then recalled all the things Frigga told me on the way here on what to do to win this challenge. First, uh... Be a... Princess NO! Mermaid? I think it was something very fairytale like... A fairy! No... Fuck, Screw it. Princess lessons are definitely never going to stay within my head. I might as well improvise. Plan 'make the prince be surprised' is in motion! 

Step 1: be beautiful. I then look at my reflection on the water punch. Check  
Step 2: show best assets. I check out my boobs to see that they are showing a generous amount of cleavage. Check  
Step 3: spot the target. I quickly looked around my surroundings for Loki all over- THERE HE IS! Cheek  
Step 4: block my mind from his so he can’t read my plans in my head  
Step 5: and lastly, be the perfect woman. Loving, compassionate, caring, gently, humble, etcetera, etcetera. I pulled out a vile from my pocket and drank the contents. Loki said no harm or spells are allowed to be used on him. He didn't say anything about me using a special potion given by his very own mother to turn my personality into a perfect mannered woman on myself though. Perfect woman. Cheek. 

I walked across the crowd and stop right behind Loki's tall frame. I gently tapped him on the back. When he turned around his annoyed face on being disturbed was then replaced by shock but was quickly hidden away when he composed himself and once again had a stern face. That should've already counted! Agh!

"Hi...” I greeted him first looking down at my toes giving him the shy approach 

"Hello, pretty bird. My eyes are up here" he holds my chin and gently pushed them upwards so that our eyes can meet. He had a smirk on his face. 

"I’m sorry..." I said stuttering. I can feel my face burn up to my ears. I must be blushing like a mad man. That elixir is working its magic better than I thought. Loki's mouth opened to say something but was cut off by the musicians playing a loud cheerful song that can surely be heard even outside the feast hall. Well it is a feast not a ball so loud music has got to be on the agenda. I have to get him out of the room if I need to play my cards right into surprising him 

"Would you like to walk with me?" I asked with the tone of my voice sounding so unsure of my worth. Damn! This potion is the bomb! Loki gives a sly smile at my offer and nods. He lays his hand on the curve of my side and led me towards the exit 

"So do pray tell, (Y/N). What little game are you playing here?" He asked really REALLY close to my ear. I can literally feel my face burn like fire. I don't know if it's the potion or me doing that 

"I... Well...” I hesitated. Got to play my 'fragile princess so you'd hit on me then surprise you with how uninterested I am' cards right. I looked down on our feet walking towards I don't know where he'd take me place. 

"I was thinking heavily on what you said...” I said 

"I assure you, whoring yourself to me was not what I was suggesting for you to do better than that" he replied. Perfect, just what I needed to make some drama. I stopped walking and he looked back at me. I was tightly grabbing my dress making both my knuckles white.

"I was actually thinking about what you said the other night. How I was a hideous and manner less beast that you have ever had the misfortune to encounter..." I look him right in the eye with my own blurry one due to the tears. 

"I know I am ugly to you but I just figured if I were to lose and go, I might as well give it a shot and make effort to look appealing even at least when I go I had the privilege to prove you wrong..." I sniffled. He then stepped forward towards me 

"But I guess being labeled as a whore is a good enough compliment from a prince" I looked up at his face above me giving him the most grateful smile I can muster through these tears. This potion can really turn anyone into a drama queen 

"You did this for m-" 

"There he is!" Thor shouted from behind. God damn it, Thor! Several footsteps were approaching us from behind me. I’m guessing 3 with my hearing senses 

"Have you seen lady (Y/N), brother? She has not been seen by anyone since our battle. I fear something ill has happened to her" Thor asked. I then turned my head around to see it was Thor, Fandral, and Sif who were looking for me 

"There she is. Come lady (Y/N). You have to hear the tale I single handedly-" 

"Why are you crying?" Sif cuts Fandral off and grabbed me by the shoulders further examining my face 

"What is the matter, flower?" Fandral asked me with a comforting tone in his voice. He then shushed me and hugged me, placing kisses on my forehead. I looked back at Loki to see him looking hard and jaw tightened looking at me. What did I do now!? 

"I think it be best I take (Y/N) back to her room" Thor suggested 

"B-but! Loki is my guard" I wiggles out of Fandral's arms and went to Loki's side. Loki looked down on me in a confused way. Eyebrows raised in a questioning form. I dont wanna waste anymore time explaining why I'd rather be with the prince who made me cry moments ago to Thor and company. I only have less than 4 hours before midnight! I held Loki's hand with a tight hold pleading with my eyes that I want to go already. He seem to have got the idea 

"Good Evening to you then" Loki bid them farewell and firmly held my hand to his 

***hallway towards (Y/N)'s room, 9:53pm. 2 hours till midnight***

The walk towards my room was incredibly awkward. Loki was basically dragging me behind him. He never looked back at me or spoke at all since we left Thor and his gang. I was debating with myself if I should say something when he suddenly spoke 

"You're not barbaric nor insolent and rude. You’re a lady" he said while walking 

"I happen to find that your wit and thieving be your best asset next to your body" he adds making my whole body heat up. Is this even the works of the potion? 

"This might surprise you but for once the God of mischief admits his lies" lies? Which one? 

"You are annoyingly beautiful" he said in a serious yet confused and frustrated voice. I only then noticed that we were now standing at my door, both of us in front of each other. I can still feel the heat on my face burn

"Here you are" he said 

"Yeah...” 

"Well... I bid you farewell" he turned on his back and started to walk away 

**Loki's POV**

Well that sure was a moment to remember in my life. To actually confess the truth to the person I have lied to was a deed id never thought would ever be turn to reality. Though I may be the God of Mischief, I cannot lie to myself about the unwanted feeling of guilt has finally been lifted and that I feel lighter  
I was already three steps away from her doors when a light pull of my coat from behind caused me to look behind me. (Y/N) was behind me holding pinching my coat. By the nine, why does a mere blush satisfies me when usually a woman wantonly moaning my name are usually the time I do feel satisfaction on my effects on a woman. I wonder what (Y/N) looks like naked in be- 

.  
.  
. 

Did she just kiss me...? On the mouth? 

I look down at her and she seemed more surprised by her own actions. More surprised... Therefore I was, no. –Am- surprised by her. 

"You won..." I said. Her confused and surprised face instantly turned into one of joy that she pulled be down by the back of my neck and kissed me once more on the mouth. She tasted sweet. A certain flavor I am unfamiliar of yet pleasant. She breaks the kiss and runs off inside her room closing the door behind her. I walked back at her door 

"Do pity me, darling... Being beautiful and adorable all at once is going to kill me" I can still feel my heart beating fast and the smile was most likely impossible to be stopped on my face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update! Sorry! School can be such a drag :)

"Meeeeoww" a wet tongue was licking my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the light to see the bright green eyes the cat owns. Just like a certain someone last night. I quickly reached out and grabbed the black cat before it can escape my tight hug. I then burry my face of the soft fur of the same black cat from before 

"Agh... What am I going to do...” I asked to no one in particular. The events of last night kept me up all night. The look on Loki's face when I... Kissed him was so charming that I swear I had to drag myself away from him before I do something I'll regret in the morning. And now that I am awake in the morning. I am regretting not going after him. Wait, what? No. No I don't! Damn it! I think the potion still hasn't worn off. I should head to Frigga and ask if she has any remedy to speed up wearing off of the potion 

I sit up on the bed with the kitty still tucked between my breasts. I can feel the cute black cat purring on my chest. At least I have this cat with me to comfort me with my actions. Not that I regret what I did last night. NO! I do regret it! Damn it, potion! Stop messing with my head! 

"Meoowww" the cat meowed again gaining my attention. 

"Why do you have to have the same shade of eyes he has?" I asked the cat who just stared back at me with big green eyes. 

Judging by the setting of the sun outside the window, I am guessing it is around 8 in the morning. I should probably head to the dining hall and grab some breakfast before exploring the outsides of the kingdom. Probably train a little too. Can't be a slob when the most awaited battle between the Allfather and me happens now, can I? 

I stood up and stretched my muscles then I went inside the bathroom with the cat hot on my trail. I took off my night gown and underwear while filling the tub with cold water. Cold water always helps me wake up in the morning. Next, I dropped some liquid soap and fragrant oils and finally dipped in. I noticed the black cat was facing the wall that he had his back towards me. Was he turning around the whole time I was getting undressed? 

"Here, kitty" I called him. He turned his head and when he saw me lying on the tub he slowly walked towards me taking caution of me picking him up by surprise. Which I did! 

"Gotcha!" I grabbed him and he was insanely wiggling to break free! 

"Awww~ you're such a gentleman~" I kissed the kitty on the head. I always had a weak spot for animals. I was teasing the cat that I was going to dip him in the ice cold water by lightly dipping his feet or paws or whatever on the water. I guessed I dipped him too far or maybe the water was too cold for him because he freaked out and scratched the top of my left breast! 

"OWW!" The scratch was insanely painful and to make it worst! The cold water gave it a stinging pain! I didn't even notice I let go of the cat until he was literally crying for help on the tub. I quickly picked him up and he hugged me with his claws indicating that he need body heat and don't let go off me! 

I looked back down at the scratch expecting it to be already gone but instead something else was happening. It turned into a dark blue color around where the scratch was moments ago and then a piercing pain was forming inside my chest and on my back! 

I was screaming with pain clutching the side of the tub tightly. How is this possible? Nothing can harm me. The stinging pain made no sense. How could a mere cat cause this much pain? The cat! I looked back down on my chest expecting the cat was still there hugging me but instead another something or more like someone else was there on top of me 

"WHAT THE FUCK LOKI!?" Loki was on top of me wearing a green wool tunic and what I suppose are leather pants judging on what my bare legs are feeling. Wait! Loki is on top of me! And I’m naked! In the tub! I can feel my face burn up despite the icy stinging pain in my chest. I was pushing him off me with one arm and the other covering my breast. This is not how I imagined the first time a guy sees me naked would be

Another wave of pain was shot through me causing me to scream while pushing Loki off me. 

"Will you hold still, (Y/N)!" He got off me and carried me bridal style to the sofa in my room. I desperately tried to cover myself up with my hands despite the giant urge to grab something and throw it at him. I was using one arm to cover my breast while the other trying to cover my vagina. He was looking at my body from top to bottom and then he went back and stared back at my eyes. He had the most beautiful green eyes ever. The same shade just like the cat. The cat who scratched me, who gave me this bitchy pain? Who is now Loki?

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!!" I shouted at him. This seemed to bring him back to the situation where I am in deep pain. He quickly grabs the arm I'm using to cover my breast and pins it up my head. 

"Noo!" I shouted both in pain and in shock. I was now pushing his chest away from me using the other hand but he only grabs it as well and pins it above my head. He had my hands pined up my head using only one hand. He was eyeing my breast and all I could do was struggle. If this guy chose to just battle with me using swords instead of surprising him, I bet he would've won. He took out a dagger from his back and cut the top of my left breast where the scratch was before. Then he let go of my arms and grabbed me by the curve of my body on each side using his big hands 

"Don't move." Loki told me and sucked the open wound he made making me moan involuntarily. I pulled the nest of his hair as if he was some kind of a stress ball and started to squirm away from his lips 

"I said. Don't move" he said in a deep low voice and then cups my left breast and then goes back to sucking. When he was done he spit on the floor what I suppose is blood and water then he easily flips me over as if I weight like nothing. I felt the cold pointy end of his dagger and he cut me on the back of my right shoulder and near the where my neck meets my shoulder on the other side. Just like what he did with my breast, he sucked the sound sending me a shiver down my spine. I can feel the pain already disappearing. The feeling of Loki behind my bare back, his lips on my neck and his breathing ghosting my check makes me moan in pure pleasure. I bit the arm of the sofa to stop my mouth on further embarrassing myself. 

When it was over, he flipped me once again but more gently this time. He inspected the wound to see if it has closed already which it did but I have a guess he just wanted to see my tits again. I was freezing and still out of breath because of screaming, both in pain and pleasure.  
Against my will, I passed out. 

When I opened my eyes, I was in bed... Well... More like on top of Loki in a bed. I was on top of Loki but this time I’m wearing a green shirt that I’m guessing he found in the closet containing provided clothes for the guest. Our clothed chests were touching and a blanket was on top of me wrapping us both 

"Why... What happened?" I asked even though my throat was still rough 

"Hm... How should I explain this" he was thinking deeply eyes still closed 

"Have you ever heard or perhaps encountered a Frost Giant?" He asked placing his hand around my back 

"I don't really see how that is related to what is happening right now-" 

"I asked you a question, wench" he said cutting me off. I bury my face on his chest as if to hide away 

"So mean...” I heard him sight below me 

"I apologize. I am just stressed by the situation" he said rubbing my back making me shiver 

"Where to begin" he continued. I look up and see him finally having his eyes open. I crawled a little bit towards him and pressed my face on the crook of his neck like I've always belonged there. His body heat is so comforting against my cold body 

"Frost Giants have the unique ability to both stand and project the winter. Jotuns, as they are most likely known, can survive the harsh cold weather as well as using their cold body temperature to harm their victims with the touch of their hands" he raises his free hand and then it turns to a pale blue with odd markings and his nails into a black shade 

"As you can see, I am a Frost Giant by heritage" he said in a deep voice. 

"But... You're not a giant! And you're super comforting warm right now! Plus you're not blue!" I asked franticly making him chuckle 

"One at a time, (Y/N) Yes, I do not have a giant's body due to reasons I myself do not yet know. I am not in my natural skin as of now thanks to Odin's magic but I can control my appearance on my own now. And lastly, my temperature depends on the body I am using" he finishes but still rubbing his warm hand on my back. 

"Now, as you must know. Even when I am in another form, when I gain contact with cold temperature I sometimes lose my control and the ability of a Jotun surfaces" he says 

"I don't get it..." He sighted 

"Say a cat. I was a cat. Cat's have sensitive skin, don't they? That is why they loath to take a bath but you still dumped the cat in the cold water. So naturally it would try to escape. It just so happens that the cat with heritage of a Frost Giant, possessed great power and sorcery that his ability of freezing can turn even a blazing fire into a ice block, scratched you. To make things worse, cold water was inserted inside the wound and thanks to your rapidly healing abilities, it trapped it inside. So what you were feeling earlier was basically water turning into ice crystals within your body which was stabbing you from the inside" he finishes. So he was sucking them out. He was sucking sharp crystals out of my body. So that means... I jerked myself a little bit up and placed both my hands on the sides of his face. 

"Oh dear, did you fall in love with me?" He teases with his famous all knowing grin. Agh! I wanna sit on his face! Wait! What? No! Stop brain! He might read your thoughts! 

"Show me your tongue" I said making him chuckle 

"I can guarantee, milady. It is very long as well" he smiled. I would've laughed as well if it weren't for the strong worry I was feeling on what damage the crystals did to his mouth

"Loki, open" he sighted and sticks out his tongue. I gasped. His tongue had cuts and scratches. It looks like it would be so painful to talk yet he explained the situation to me in clear detail and without leaving anything out as well as answering all my questions. No wonder he was stressed 

"I don't see what all the fuzz is abo-" I grabbed his tongue using my thumb and index finger. A swirl of yellow light was forming and when he noticed it he pushed me hard making me let go of his tongue and sit on the bed. 

"What did you do to me you lout!" He shouted at me. He looks so angry at me as if I cursed him or something. This guy has issues 

"Loki, relax. I just healed you" I explained holding my arms up to show I mean him no harm. He went straight to the vanity mirror in my room and cheeked his tongue. I can see from my bed that his tongue was healed. Fuck yeah! I didn't screw this attempt! 

"How?" 

"Well... See, that's why I desperately need to get information from your library... Because I don't know the answer as well"


	18. Chapter 18

"What do you mean?" Loki asked walking back toward the bed and sitting on the side looking at me  
"Well... Uh... How do I explain this.." I said scratching the back of my head in confusion   
"Explain what? You are Midgardian, are you not?" 

"Uh... I mean, I assume I am based on my looks though but" I then swirled a finger in the air making a green dusty sparkle in the air "I am more than what meets the eye" I then lightly lifted myself off the bed. Then made the objects around the room like books on the table, shoes, chairs even the bed lift from the ground and float "I can do so much more than I can keep track of" I then gently settled everything and myself back down on the ground. 

"A few years ago, I was trapped inside a glass cage. I have no memory of who I was or why I was in a cage before I was in that said cage. While I was trying to remember anything, I was being passed by traders to traders just so they could get rid of me. Then one day this weirdo bought me from them and brought me home" 

"I assume this person bought you as a personal servant" Loki looked away and had an annoyed expression "I also thought of that but the weird thing was he didn't even let me out of the glass cage. Now, shush. Don't interrupt me" He nodded 

"Anyway, after a few days within his home I noticed that he had a lot of living things within cages. Some are I guess animals and some are unknown alien races to me during that time and then there were also these books and artifacts! So finally, I figured out that he was a collector and he just collected me. That though made me insanely mad. Does he have any idea how hard it was to live inside a box! You could smell your own fart! Before I realize it! I magically teleported him in my box and set myself free" I said waving my hands in the air expressing my deep emotions through my gestures 

"Obviously, he wouldn't be pleased about that so he tortured me and stuff" I grabbed the candle and placed the palm of my hand on the fire where my skin is burning. "Then he started getting tired of torturing me since I cannot be harmed. Along the way we became friends or at least I think so. Tivan's not so bad once you get to know him so I stayed in his home where he started to treat me like a person. Well.. A person who does his scavenger hunt for him" I flipped my hand and showed Loki my skin stitching itself up and disappearing without leaving any marks or scars 

"That is how I knew from that moment that I was something not common. He wouldn't buy me if I wasn't something unique. I wish I knew what I was but thanks to you guys, I no longer have to wish it! I can finally know who or what I really am!" I finished facing Loki with a smile   
"Don't be too sure of yourself, (Y/N). You are forgetting it is The Allfather you are to face next." Loki warned me in a serious tone. He's so serious all the time. I smiled at the mischievous idea that occurred to me.

I then spoke inside Loki's mind 'I can control your own powers as well' He widens his eyes and stood up. "What do you mean by 'your own powers'?" He asked verbally. I smiled up at him and against his will, I made him dance just like how Thor danced during the feasts which is if you must know, no coordination or grace what so ever. He sends me a death glare as he danced silly which only causes me to laugh harder 

"Ahahahaha! Oh my God! This is so good! Ahaha-haha!" I was hugging my stomach as I laughed on the bed, losing my concentration on making him dance. As soon as I lost my high he was already holding a pillow and he hit me. It wasn't a friendly nor a gentle hit. It was as if the pillow was made of wood! It sent me back down on the bed face first.   
"Never. Do. That. Again." He said venomously. A normal person would probably back away from fear of this. Fortunately, no pain or injury can ever harm me nor scare me. I turned around and met his eyes. I had my fearful, fragile little girl face on.

I was backing away from him slowly so I can reach a pillow behind me. He sighted "You don't honestly think you can trick me with that pathetic look on your fa- apfh!!" Bullseye!! I stood up on the bed holding a pillow in each hand towering his lying form 

"Loki of Asgard, you have been charged of the act of violence towards a young maiden during her bath. How do you plead?" I asked him using my most authoritative voice I could do with a playfully face. He grabbed a pillow beside him and looked up at me with his acting face on, looking very innocent   
"Not guilty!" He yelled with a smile that reminds me of a gleeful child and hit me by the knees making me fall on the bed "How could you not be guilty?" I managed to say before he starts to tickle me on my sides making me a ball of laughter 

"How could my charges be labelled hostile when it made the said maiden moan" he tickled me faster and winked at the end of his sentence "It was a moan of pain!" I yelled hiding my face in the palm of my hands 

"Oh sure. whatever you say, beastie" He stops tickling me and lays down beside me on the bed. Both of us catching our breaths   
"So what's your story, Loki?" I asked still looking at the ceiling like it was showing us something   
"What makes you think I'd tell you?" 

"I dont but I think it'd be better to know the real story from you, yourself than to read or hear from gossips" I said as I rolled over to lay on my stomach with my jaw resting in the palm of my hands looking down on his handsome face.... That I did not just admit that he has a handsome face that I would reallllly love to sit on- Stop it brain!  
He eyed me for a moment with a calculating expressing then resumed staring at the ceiling "As you know, I am adopted. Born as a beast but raised as a prince. I was taken in the house of Odin by the fantasy the king had that I'd tie our kingdoms together. The kingdom of Asgardians and the kingdom of the Joutenheims" he paused and rolled to his side to look at me and continued "During childhood, I found out that I have a second talent other that weaponry sparring. I had also the ability to wield sorcery. Which, might I add is something looked down upon by tradition for it is labeled as weakness and cowardice" 

"That's stupid" I added 

"I agree. And so that's how it all rolled out. Everyone notice my magic abilities and they soon looked down on me and distanced themselves from me until this very day" that was not how I imagined this conversation would go. I was thinking it would go to the fun and mischievous things this man has done in his childhood to be this really fun guy   
"So you're royalty to your real blood line?" I asked to change the gloomy silence a bit 

"That is right. Both royalty on Asgard and Jotenheim. Though I'd rather just the first one" he added "That's stupid" I said without a second thought "I beg your pardon?" He looked at me annoyed "Think of it this way. Instead of being different, think of it that you are simply unique. Which is the truth" he has a confused expression on this face that made me laugh lightly 

"Just think about it. Why be them when you are so much more! You have royal statuses in two realms not to mention a God to the Midgardians. You have strength in fighting as well as will to sorcery. Your talents are high as well as your excellence in your intellect. So if I were you, I'd just be glad I've got to be who I am because if I wasn't. I'd be just like any other loud, obnoxious, small minded me-" before I knew it. Loki's lips were on mine as he kissed me softly with his hands on the back of my neck. After a second my body responded pulling him close and kissing him back.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Almost smut but more of a fluff

**Loki's POV**

To hel with it! I reached out and grabbed (Y/N)'s face and kissed her softly waiting for her to reject me. She'd be gone soon enough anyway so I might as well get this nagging attraction within my mind out just to prove how she is like any other girl I found fond of. What shocked me more was how she responded, kissing me deeply and hugging me tightly against her as if I did not exist. I feel ashamed admitting that I find this feeling in my stomach and heart to be the most satisfying thing ever despite kissing the enemy but my joy was short-lived because she broke the kiss to catch her breath. I'd never have thought that I would someday curse the existence of air in my life.

"Wa-wait" she said between breaths because of me, making me smile

"Why'd you kiss me? Are you crazy?!" She squeaked in a small voice. Which might I add is maddening! I ignore her words and continue kissing and nibbling her neck as she catches her breath still. How in Odin's beard can something so dangerous be this small and beautiful... That... That I did not just admit that she has a beautiful face that I would love to see working its plum lips working around my cock... Terrific! Now I'm sexually wanting her! Curse this woman!

"Lo..Lokiii.. What are you doing?" She continues to speak with that voice so breathless and sweet in my ear knowing I caused that

"Hm? I believe that is for you to find out, darling" I start tracing soft circles in the inside of her shirt.

"But.. Isn't this wro-" I kissed her. Honestly, woman. What will it take for you to stop complaining. I kissed her hard and raw making her moan against my lips. Her voice makes me weak. Literally! As if she were absorbing my life force. I open my eyes wishing to see her glorious flustered face but I am caught facing... well, more like kissing something else entirely with blue skin and markings on her face.

**(Y/N)'s POV**

Oh God! Am I doing this right? What should I do? I heard that in Midgard they do this with tongue. Should I do that or maybe not? He is a prince after all. His lips and hands makes me feel so hot despite only wearing a big shirt. I feel like I'm melting every second and the only thing that keeps me from drifting away to heaven are my hands wrapped around his neck. I open my eyes to take a quick peak of his face kissing me only to witness something else entirely. I Immediately break the kiss but my hands are still around his neck and so is his arms wrapped around my waist inside my shirt. Loki was pale and blue with markings at he same time, eyes red yet with green irises, and nails black. Upon quick observation, I notice that his veins are all popping, showing all in display for me. He was stuttering and having a convulsion.

"Loki!" I quickly pushed him off me making him land on the bed on this back regaining as much air he can and shaking involuntarily. His appearance is returning to its normal form. Looking at him, I can't help but wonder what could have made him react such a sudden and violent spasm. He was just kissing me a few moments ago... Me.. I did this? I crawled to Loki's side and touch his cheek only for the veins to appear again from where I touched him.

"Oh God! This is all my fault." I quickly went to my bag and took out my leather gloves and a packet of healing powder used by an ancient alien civilization to clam and numb the body back to its normal condition. I quickly got back on the bed next to Loki and pulled his shirt up to expose his deliciously strong chest going down to his abs and that sexy v resulting down to his-

"(Y/N)!" Loki shouted in a hurry.

"Sorry!" I quickly put on the gloves and rubbed the powder to his chest. His delicious chest

"Ahehehe.." Loki laughed weakly. That's a good sign. He's quickly calming down. After some time, he finally has gained all the strength he has lost and sits up and faces me

"I'm.. I'm so sorry. I have no Idea what happened and" I immediately started and ever the usual, he cuts me off. We should really stop doing that

"I believe... I might know what you are" he said

"Wha- really!? I-" I smiled joyfully despite what happened just a few moments ago and was about to reach out to him to hug but stopped remembering what got us in this position. Loki sensing my hesitation made the first move and reached out to touch my cheek. Thankfully, Im not absorbing his life source

"It's alright, darling. You are not going to harm me" he assured me and kissed my forehead

"We.. We should stop. I can control it. I didn't even know I had it!" I reasoned and pushed him off me lightly. "Besides, you can't leave me hanging on what I am" I reminded him

"I said 'might', you know?" He replied with a cheeky smile He let go of my face after a few more quick pecks on my mouth and stood up and fixed his hair and shirt that might I say is sinfully disheveled. While he fixes his hair in front of my full body length mirror, I walked behind him and hug him from behind.

"Oh dear, have I really made you fall in love with me now?" He teases

"Perhaps. Or maybe it is because of the vial of attraction that still hasn't worn off" I said

"You what?" He asks

"Ehehe. I took a potion last night to make me all perfect and dramatic last night so that I'd surprise you. I don't know if It has worn of or not still" I explained. He turned around, my arms still wrapped around him

"So you basically cheated last night" he said

"Nooope. You said I can't harm or cast you a spell. You never said anything about my condition" I said proudly with what I hope looked like was a mischievous smile. He then lifts my head up with his hands cupping me face

"And of that kiss last night that gained you your victory?" He asks seriously making me anxious

"Did you hate it?" I asked

"No" he answered

"Thank God!" I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck kissing every inch of his face.

"Wait! (Y/N)! This is happening too fast!" I kiss his lips to shut him up. Not so soon after he breaks it and I kiss every inch of his face available to me

"We have to discuss what happened moments ago! Also your heritage! And.. And.." He reasons to me which is quite pointless. I really need him right now. Regardless if Im under the effects of the potion or not, I wanted to sit on his face since day one He looks me straight in the eyes with his surprised and shocked face

"Since day one?" He asks and I couldn't help but giggle on the turn of events.

"But you've been only here for 4 days" he states

"Wouldn't you rather want to know about your heritage right now??" He reasons for us to stop. Oh what a sweetheart!

"Wouldn't you rather find out what OUR heritage result to?" I purr to his ear.

No more than a second did he brought me back to bed and made up his mind. We can worry about the consequences of our actions later


	20. Switching to Wattpad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey

So.. this shit hasnt been up to date. Reason is, Im a graduating student so that kinda made this fanfic laying in the bottom of the priorities chart. Im so sorry for the 1 year delay. I truly am. I had to deal with a lot within a year like my thesis, my tour development plan, my break-up with my 1st boyfriend, my 2nd boyfriend cheating on me, and then there was my mothers death. So yeah. It's hard finding inspiration to write but Im determined to see this through. 2018 will be the year where I'll start trying to find my passion again. Xoxo

https://my.w.tt/UiNb/3UWfHvyDYI

**Author's Note:**

> So? What do you think? It's my first time writing a story. So please, please, please! Be gentle on the comments with me.


End file.
